


Gothic Nude

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, HP: EWE, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Reality, post Voldie War, EWE, where Remus discovers what happened to Snape. </p><p>Begins with Remus/Harry (cross-generational but not underage) and working towards Snupin.</p><p>Written for the 2007 Lusty Month of May challenge at Pervy_Werewolf. [http://pervy-werewolf.livejournal.com/]<br/>The LMoM involves writing/posting smut everyday during May. It certainly was a challenge - lots of near panics as deadlines loomed - but I got through and this fic remains one of my favourites.</p><p>Presented as originally posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin, grinning like a loon, thrust slowly and deeply, revelling in his bed mate's ecstatic arching. Harry loved being penetrated; he made the most endearing noises.  
"Remus. God. Don't tease."  
"What do you want, Harry?" Lupin leant down to lick the young man's neck. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Hard. Go hard." Harry whispered, letting his thighs fall open even further. Remus complied, his hips snapping forward as he slammed into his friend's lean body. If he'd had the breath to spare, seeing Harry go to pieces beneath him would've made him laugh in pure delight. So responsive, so –  
Harry wailed as he came, his fingernails raking across Remus' shoulder blades and that was the signal for the werewolf to let go of what little restraint he'd managed to retain so far. A few more thrusts and Remus' orgasm was surging up from the base of his spine, obliterating what remained of his rational thought. He had the presence of mind, however, to pull out of his companion's body before collapsing sideways next to him. He'd neglected that simple precaution – once; the resulting jerk had felt like his dick was being pulled off.  
"All right?"  
"Fuck, yes." Harry was hoarse, his chest heaving. Remus nuzzled a sweaty shoulder.  
"Stay?"  
"For a bit, yeah."  
Remus wriggled a bit closer and draped an arm over the young man's stomach. He really enjoyed this easy intimacy…

This thing Harry and Remus had going was very casual, just a spot of mutual pleasure when they felt the need, easy enough to organise as they were both living in Grimmauld Place. They'd agreed to be discreet about it: Harry because after a war fought in full view of the world he craved privacy above all else, and Remus because, well, as Harry was the son of a friend and half his age, the situation had the potential to look a bit… tawdry even in the best of lights. It was fortunate, in a way, that Harry hadn't been a virgin when he and Remus had first started fucking because Remus really didn't fancy being vilified forevermore as the pervy werewolf who'd debauched the Wizarding World's saviour. 

"You're going out tonight?"  
Harry nodded.  
"'m meeting Ron and Hermione for a drink. Like to come along?"  
"Thank you, but no." Remus chuckled. "I'll leave you young things to your own amusements."  
"I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that." Harry frowned. "You're not that old."  
"Perhaps not, but it certainly feels like it sometimes."  
"You're only as young as the person you're feeling!" Harry quipped.  
"Oh well, in that case…" Remus smirked, reaching down to cup his companion's genitals. "I've got the fountain of youth right here."  
Harry laughed, but it was a breathless sort of sound and there was a blush creeping over his cheeks.  
"Fancy another round?" He was unsubtly grinding up into Remus' hand.  
" _No_." The werewolf barked a laugh. "Much as I'd like to, the reality is that I don't have the vigour of youth." He squeezed gently, making Harry gasp as his penis engorged. "I'm more than willing, however to take care of that for you."  
"Oh gods, please."  
Remus, grinning like a loon again, licked his lips…


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was just finishing a leisurely late breakfast when his sleep-rumpled house mate finally made an appearance. Harry yawned as he absently scratched a spot on his bare chest before reaching around and down into his pyjama bottoms to do the same to a buttock.  
"Morning." Remus said cheerfully. "Tea's in the pot."  
Harry grunted, in thanks or affirmation and Remus, smiling, held his peace. There'd be nothing resembling coherency 'til Harry was more awake, but in the meantime he could content himself with the sight of a half-naked youth fumbling about the kitchen. It really was time Harry got himself some new pyjamas, Remus mused, this pair in particular looked ready for the bin. Soft and well-worn, and so loose now the bottoms hung low on his hips affording a provoking almost-glimpse of dark pubic hair. Remus' attention drifted as he imagined coming up close behind his friend, slipping and arm around his waist and pulling him back hard against his body as his free hand slid down past the sagging flannel waistband. Harry would groan and relax back, letting his head rest on Remus' shoulder as his penis and balls were stroked and kneaded…  
The tinkling of a teaspoon against solid china - stirring in probably four sugars - brought Remus back to himself. He blinked then smirked, catching a decent eyeful of arse cleft as Harry bent over to retrieve something. It was certainly an invigorating sight to have about the house first thing in the morning, and no, Remus wouldn't be suggesting Harry replace his pyjamas any time soon.  
He waited until Harry had consumed half of his tea before venturing to engage him in conversation.  
"Have a good time last night? How are Ron and Hermione?"  
"I did, thanks, and they're really well. They say 'hello'." Harry smiled lop-sidedly and waggled his fingers in a careless wave.  
"Good to hear."  
"They seem to be doing _really_ well, actually," Harry was drawing circles in the small puddle of tea that'd managed to find its way on to the table top. He glanced up at Remus and gave him another lop-sided smile. "I got a blow by blow description of how the renovations are going. It sounds like they're having a ball. Well, Hermione is, Ron's just doing as he's told."  
Remus noted again the mingled happiness and melancholy that Harry always brought back with him from a visit with his friends. The werewolf knew better than to ask if anything was wrong; Harry may be gloriously vocal while he was being fucked but when it came to more personal things like thoughts and feelings he'd become a close-mouthed little sod in recent years. Remus could hazard a guess, though, as to the reason for his friend's wistfulness. The Golden Trio had gone through so much as a team that with Ron and Hermione embarking on a life together – and quite separate from their friend - it was possible Harry felt left out. They'd always be friends of course, but as Remus knew from experience, once people started pairing up the dynamics of a group changed irrevocably. However, that might not be the only reason Harry was subdued. Now, he – Remus - could possibly be reading far too deeply into some of the offhand comments Harry would occasionally make when he was worse the wear for alcohol, but he had his suspicions about Harry's true feelings about Ron. There'd been some tantalising hints about 'experiments' with the youngest Weasley boy, and Draco Malfoy of all people, in the last few months of the war but when he was sober Harry steadfastly refused to say anything at all. Remus could understand and completely respect his friend's wish for privacy but he'd dearly love to know what'd been going on.  
And of course, if Harry did have certain unresolved feelings about Ron it was doubtful he'd act on them for Hermione's sake. Harry loved her, in a wholly platonic 'trust you with my life' sense but he'd never want to hurt her, which he would if he made a play for her fiancé. What Harry needed was someone of his own, someone closer to his age, someone he could be open about. Remus was very fond of the boy but he knew could do better than a clapped-out werewolf old before his time.

"Any plans for today?" Harry was almost fully awake now and ready to take an interest in the world.  
"I'm going to a Muggle Art Exhibition."  
Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed.  
"Sounds too much like culture to me. I'll stick with quidditch."  
"You're off to the Grove?"  
"Yep. I promised Winston some extra coaching…"  
Harry appeared to be back to his usual affable self and Remus relaxed. Working at the Orange Grove Home for War Orphans was something Harry loved, not simply because he felt he was helping make amends for the damage caused by the past conflict, but because most of the kids there were too young to know he was the famous _Harry Potter_ , he was just Harry. After all the publicity, fame and acclaim, being able to be just Harry was a balm for the weary veteran.  
"Well, enjoy your art." Harry grinned.  
"Oh, I think I shall."  
 _Pleasure and Pain in Contemporary Erotica_ sounded just the ticket for a lazy Sunday afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus had been to a few exhibitions of erotic art over the years and it was always interesting to see how the works were displayed. The last he'd attended had the individual items spot lit in an otherwise dim space; that'd created a cosy, intimate viewing. Further back in time – 1979, to be precise - there'd been a student's exhibition at one of the more progressive colleges. The works there had been 'enhanced' with a motley assemblage of sex toys, 'dirty' magazines and rubber wear, giving an overall effect of being in a particularly down-market sex shop. Remus remembered that exhibition fondly; it'd been a humorous, light-hearted poke at the seeming pomposity of the art world. It'd also been the first place he'd been propositioned by a stranger in a toilet, and accepted. The cramped cubicle, the awkwardness, the sense of doing something really _naughty_ where anyone could hear had combined and blossomed into an absolutely mind-blowing frenzy of sensation. It'd been the first time he'd really let go and it'd been a blast. Ah, those were the days. Good times, good times…

Remus wasn't sure how he felt about this current showing. The exhibition space was high-ceilinged and airy; the light diffuse but bright, almost clinical. The display was, he realised, subtly inviting patrons to view the works dispassionately, without secrecy or prejudice, and as he progressed further into the gallery the flat light seemed to nurture an air of detachment, as if the outside world and it's discrimination could have no influence here. Remus silently tipped a nod to the skill of the curator: it was rare to find oneself able to completely immerse in a viewing.  
The works themselves, however… As always they ranged from the beautiful and exotic to the simply silly. It all depended on your taste, Remus supposed, but so far he hadn't seen anything really startling. That was until the complementary glass of wine made its presence felt, necessitating a trip to the loo. 

Good lord, it was 1979 all over again, except this time the action was taking place up against the sinks, not hidden away in a cubicle, and Remus wasn't an active participant. Although, going by the sultry and inviting look he was given by the young man being buggered, not participating was purely a matter of choice. He gave it serious thought for all of two seconds before reluctantly acceding that despite his wayward youth this really was too public a place. Add to that he'd lost the taste for anonymous encounters some time back, and besides, these were Muggles and he hadn't thought to bring any of the equipment deemed necessary for safe sex. 

"Carry on, chaps." He said in his 'posh' voice and sauntered off to one of the cubicles. True, he only had to urinate but the likelihood of being able to stand at a urinal and piss straight while _that_ was going on was doubtful. Moreover, behind the door of the stall he could idly stroke himself while he listened to the activity. He didn't feel the need to climax but the situation set up a very pleasant low-grade simmer that would see him through until later, when he had some privacy. He could just imagine Harry's face when he related the story…

After his appearance, or because of it, the pair had quickly shuddered to a staccato finish then left. Remus spotted them a little while later, walking shoulder to shoulder and smiling at one another as they wandered through the exhibition. An established couple, then? Anyway, established or just for the afternoon, they looked happy and he wished them well. 

It was a surprisingly big exhibition and Remus suspected he might not get through it all in one go. There was only so much smut one could handle before it all started looking the same. As he was viewing – trying to make sense of – a collage made entirely of bits snipped from old food cans that apparently took the form of a naked woman he absently found himself tuning in to the conversation of a couple standing a few of paces to the side. 

" – I agree that it's beautifully detailed, but, good grief, the model's so… ugly." The woman said.  
"But compelling, don't you think? He stands out from all that beauty." Her companion argued.  
"Well… perhaps…" she laughed. "I'm sure it's meant to be a deep metaphor for something or other."  
"I don't know about a metaphor but that looks very painful." Remus could hear the wince in the man's voice and his prurient curiosity was piqued. He waited until the couple had moved on before wandering along to the painting they'd been viewing.

_Gothic Nude No: 6_ – he read from the display plaque – _Magdelene DeLancey. Oils on canvas_. He lifted his gaze to examine the piece and his appreciation for whatever 'beautiful detail' might have been displayed was promptly, violently, shunted to one side.

There, glaring out at him, defiant amidst the trappings of humiliation, was Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody buggering fuck!" Harry was boggling at the photo reproduction of _Gothic Nude No:6_ in the exhibition catalogue. "That's Snape!"  
Remus smiled tightly.  
"My reaction exactly."  
"But, I mean – " the young man involuntarily wiped his hands on his jeans. "Is it him?"  
"I assume so." Remus frowned. "It's an uncanny likeness."  
"It's bloody terrifying." Harry shuddered. "That's more of him than I've ever wanted to see." He shut the catalogue then cast an almost beseeching look at Remus. "But was he really doing… that… when the picture was painted, or is it some sort of…" he waved his hands helplessly. "… art trick."  
"I couldn't really say," the werewolf reached for the catalogue and flipped it open again, rifling through to the relevant page. "I couldn't be completely sure even if it was a photograph, not with the ease with which a Muggle image can be manipulated nowadays."  
Harry glanced at the photo and away again, quickly.  
"That looks…" He winced, then shook his head. "Why would anyone want to do that to themselves? Or someone else. Even him."  
"This sort of thing's considered an art form in some circles." Remus gazed thoughtfully at the arrangement of hooks, weights and ties sculpting unnaturally taut skin.  
"Did you ever – " Harry cleared his throat. "Did you ever do anything like that with him?"  
"No." Remus chuckled, unsurprised at the question. Harry knew about his past (relationship was too strong a word) dalliance with the potions master, and though he was careful not to pry too deeply he was curious, if only morbidly so.  
"Not even, um, you know – ?" the poor boy was assailed by a furious blush. "Tying each other up?" He whispered it, like it was something dirty he shouldn't be talking about. Remus firmly suppressed the undignified urge to snigger.  
"No, not even that." The werewolf valiantly ignored his friend's discomfort. "Snape never trusted me enough."  
"… I trust you." Harry spoke in a low, clear voice with no trace of his previous embarrassment. He was still flushed scarlet but he met Remus' startled look with one of bold promise. Remus licked his lips, quite unconsciously - the image of Harry trussed for his gratification sprang to the forefront of his mind. Oh gods. The boy would be delectable. Bound, unable to move, completely open and helpless to whatever Remus fancied to do to him…

"Thank you." He said gravely, trying not to fidget.  
Harry, half-smiling, held his gaze for a few moments more then looked back down at the catalogue.  
"What happens now?"  
"Pardon?" It took Remus a moment more to catch up with the change of mood.  
"Do you want to look for him?"  
"Who, Snape?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Well, I…" Remus scratched his nose. "I don't know."

After Albus' murder – _demise_ – Snape had disappeared, to reappear at the end of the war having turned himself in to the Aurors. His trial was highly publicised and the finding of 'innocent' was controversial to say the least. But the notorious spy had been set free, only to disappear again. Not once during that time or the intervening years had he tried to contact his occasional lover; but then Remus had made no effort in that direction either. Considering the tenuousness of their association the werewolf hadn't really expected they'd seek each other out, but every now and again he'd wonder what had happened to the moody sod. 

Harry was reading the blurb that accompanied the catalogue photo.  
"It says here the painting's dated from last year." He quirked an eyebrow at the older man. "It's a recent lead at least."  
Remus squinted at the text.  
"It also says here it was painted in Venice. Snape could be overseas."  
"Venice, bollocks." Harry was grinning. He pointed to the just discernible top of a building, as seen through a painted window. "That's Durham Cathedral."  
Remus blinked.  
"How can you tell?"  
"I'd need to check the original of course, but I'm sure that's Durham." His face took on the hard lines Remus associated with the war veteran. "Me, Hermione and Ron were there for a while – " he paused and flashed Remus an austere smile, knowing he didn't need to elaborate on the then secret quest. "I spent hours staring at that bloody building... We can talk to the gallery owner." Harry continued. "Maybe they'd know something about the artist. We might be able to trace Snape through her."  
Remus chewed his lip: did he really want to find Snape? Harry was making it sound plausible.  
"It wouldn't hurt to make enquiries, would it?"  
Some uneasy emotion flashed over Harry's face but was gone before Remus could name it.  
"No, it wouldn't." The young man replied firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus had arranged a meeting with the gallery's owner for the next day but she was unavailable when they arrived. Her assistant had apologised profusely and assured them 'the boss' would be with them as soon as possible. In the meantime, would they like peruse the exhibition while they waited? 

As this was Remus' second viewing he could afford to be a bit blasé, but not so Harry, who – while not exactly wandering around wide-eyed – was hard pressed to maintain his nonchalant demeanour. Remus couldn't quite read his friend's mood: was he embarrassed by the explicit subject matter? Disgusted? Aroused? 

"Are all these people perverts?" Harry frowned.  
"Who, the artists?" Remus chuckled. "I'm sure some of them would think of themselves as perfectly normal."  
"Some of this stuff is so _weird_." The young man grimaced. "Though I like this one…" He'd stopped in front of a simple framed ink drawing depicting an oral encounter between too men.  
"That is nice." Remus agreed, admiring the smooth lines of the work that captured the blissful moment when your cock first breaches someone's mouth.  
"Damn, it's been sold." Harry huffed at the discreet yellow sticker next to the descriptive plaque.  
"You would've bought it?" Remus smirked.  
"Well, yes, I like it, you know…" Harry trailed off, blushing, then scowled. "You're laughing at me."  
"I'm not!" Though the werewolf was still smirking. "It's a sign of maturity when someone considers buying artwork instead of another Quidditch poster."  
Then Harry was also grinning.  
"I s'pose it is a grown-up sort of thing to do." He gazed regretfully at the sketch. "It's a pity the first real art I've ever wanted to buy has already been sold. Would've liked to have seen Ron's face when he got a look at it."  
"There might be prints available." Remus suggested, smiling when Harry perked up. 

As if scenting a sale, much in the way a shark scents blood, the gallery owner chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Mr Lupin? Mr Potter?" the rigidly groomed woman greeted them. "I'm Ms Baker. Sorry to keep you waiting."  
Remus smiled pleasantly as he shook her hand.  
"Thank you for seeing us. We weren't too hard to find?"  
"Not at all, my assistant gave me very specific descriptions. 'An older man with a charming smile, and a stud-muffin in glasses.'"  
Remus laughed aloud while Harry grinned self-consciously.  
"She's incorrigible, that girl." Ms Baker shook her head, but she was smiling. "How can I help you?"

Remus explained their interest in the Gothic Nude, and in particular how they'd like to meet the artist. He didn't mention the artist's model at all.

"Ah, yes, it's an extraordinary piece, isn't it? So dark and sensual." Ms Baker enthused. "I was lucky to be able to include it in the current show. There were twelve paintings in the series all together, all of them sold right out of Magdelene's studio not long after they were completed. The one we have here was loaned to me from a private collection. Now, as for meeting the artist… Magdelene's a friend of mine and I'm happy to recommend you but I absolutely refuse to give out her – or any of my client's - personal details. I'll pass your number on, if you like, so she can initiate contact if she's amenable."

Remus assured her that that was perfectly reasonable and handed over Harry's mobile phone number. Harry then piped up and - gamely disregarding his own blush - asked about prints of the 'fellatio sketch'. Ms Baker said there hadn't been any initially, but as she'd had several requests now she'd approach the artist and see if something could be arranged. At that point she excused herself, pleading pressing business, wished them good day and vanished. 

"You might get your picture after all." Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Where would you hang it?"  
"In the front hall." Harry smirked. "Next to Mrs Black."  
That would infuriate the old harridan, Remus knew, but as she'd been spelled permanently silent after Harry had taken full possession of the house at least they wouldn't have to listen.  
In the meantime, Harry was looking decidedly furtive.

"What?" the werewolf enquired. His companion glanced around quickly, then, as there was no one else in sight, stepped in close, briefly pressing himself against the side of Remus' hip.  
"All this porn's going to my head." He murmured. "I want to suck you."  
"I know where the toilets are." Remus heard himself say. So much for his resolve about public sex.  
Green eyes lit up with mischief.  
"Come on, then." 

Remus marched them both to the – thankfully vacant - loos, and straight into a cubicle. Sink-sex was absolutely not an option this time. He indicated Harry should sit, though it could make the angle a bit awkward for him. However, that would be more comfortable than trying to kneel in the miniscule space; cramps in your thighs took all the fun out of blow jobs. The young man silently perched on the edge of the seat and wrapped his arms around Remus' hips. Breathing deeply and slowly, he pressed his cheek into the older man's crotch for a moment before eagerly unfastening his trousers, just enough to get his cock out.

Remus stifled a groan as he was indeed sucked with enthusiasm. He twisted his fingers into Harry's hair, half closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensations. If someone else had come into the toilet about then, he wouldn't have noticed, though he did manage to remember to keep silent as he came. 

Struggling to get his breathing under control, Remus slumped back against the cubicle door while Harry efficiently cleaned him up and tucked him away. He caressed the young man's cheek with the backs of his fingers and smiled his thanks. Harry merely grinned impishly, looking very pleased with himself. He hadn't made any indication about his own, obvious, needs but he carried an air of expectation. Remus gestured him to stand then stepped forward the short distance to bring them body to body. He slid an arm around Harry's shoulders, and reached up to grip the back of his skull, guiding him down into a fierce kiss. With his other hand he flicked open his friend's faded jeans and delved into his underwear. Harry was already hard and only a few strokes away from coming, Remus discovered, muffling the noisy climax with a kiss that remained just this side of merciless. 

He smiled fondly down at the boneless man cradled in his arms.  
"Let's go home."  
Harry nodded, sighing contentedly at Remus' affectionate nuzzle.  
"Yeah, I reckon you could do with a cup of tea…"


	6. Chapter 6

Magdelene DeLancey took her role as eccentric artist very seriously. Under the hand-woven poncho she was about as spherical as a human could be. Her hair stood out from her head in longish coppery-orange spikes; scarlet-rimmed glasses kept her fringe from impacting with her eyes. Her hands, tiny and neat, were in constant motion, stained by paint and the thin cigars she smoked. She lived in Durham – to which Harry had merely raised his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' gesture – and agreed to meet the two men at 6 a.m the following Monday, at a fast food kiosk at the city's main train station. 

"Why so early?" Harry had grumbled in between jaw-cracking yawns.  
"Who knows?" Remus poured his friend another cup of fresh coffee. "Maybe she's nocturnal?"  
"Thank god for magic," Harry mumbled into his cup. "I wouldn't be doing this if I had to get there by Muggle means."  
Remus refrained from pointing out that Harry hadn't needed to come along anyway, but truth be told the werewolf was glad of the company. He was unaccountably nervous.

The artist had been waiting for them, and even if she hadn't been the only person at the kiosk Remus guessed they would've had no trouble picking her out of a crowd.  
"Ms DeLancey, I presume?" Remus smiled.  
"What gave me away?" the woman snorted. She waved at the other empty chairs grouped around the wobbly, plastic table. "Coffee?" she held out an enormous, battered, green metal thermos, pouring herself another shot when her visitors declined. "I never drink the muck here." She explained. Remus silently agreed; the café may be open all hours but when was it last properly cleaned? "You wanted to talk to me about the _Gothic Nude_ series?"  
"We're curious about the model." Remus said without preamble. DeLancey rolled her eyes.  
"John Spinner? I've worked with some _prima donnas_ in my time but he takes the entire pastry shop."  
"Difficult?" Remus chuckled.  
"Oh, my dear, you have no _idea_." The artist growled. "Questioned everything. Wouldn't take direction. Argued every decision. And that was before we got to the studio." She winked theatrically at Harry, who smiled weakly in response.  
"Are you still in contact with him?" Remus asked.  
"No." DeLancey paused to light a cigar. "Want to meet him, do yer? You look the sort."  
"Pardon?"  
"Is it the pain that gets you going, or the control?" She was eyeing Remus speculatively. "Spinner's very good at what he does but you have to watch him all the time. Not everyone's up for that sort of challenge."  
"I see…" Remus strove not to let either his discomfort, or curiosity, be too obvious.  
"I can give you his number." DeLancey was rummaging around in what looked like an old canvas sack. "He's in heavy demand but, being a gentleman of _negotiable affection_ , I don't doubt he'll squeeze you in somewhere, if your pockets are deep enough. Mercenary bastard." This last was muttered with some exasperation.  
"Thank you." Remus accepted the crumpled scrap of paper. "Can I ask, why so early? To meet us."  
"Best time of the day. Nobody around. No distractions." The artist grinned. "And I barely sleep so I'm usually up at this time anyway. Was there anything else?" She was screwing the lid back on her thermos.  
"No, that's fine, thanks – "  
"Why did it say in the catalogue you painted in Venice?" Harry interjected.  
DeLancey gave him a beaming grin.  
"That was to see if anyone was paying attention." She winked at him again. "Art is all bullshit, lovey. I live and breathe it but I don't fall for the pretensions." 

They took their leave of the artist and walked in silence back to the apparition point.  
Harry cleared his throat.  
"'Negotiable affection'?"  
"Prostitute." Remus grunted.  
"…oh."

Sunk in thought, the werewolf was barely aware of his companion. How the hell…? _Prostitution_? Remus was well aware of the ignominious part of himself that found the idea… intriguing. He could buy Snape. Give the man enough money and he could use him with impunity. Remus shuddered, pushing the lecherous little voice to the back of his mind. _Don't go there_. But it was too late: the image of Dumbledore's murderer sucking his cock because he'd been _paid to_ was darkly satisfying.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the middle of the night and Remus was no closer to sleeping now than he'd been when Harry'd come to his room two hours ago. The werewolf gently shifted on to his side to study the young man sleeping beside him. It was unusual for Harry to stay after sex, let alone sleep, but then things had been a little… off since Remus had rung Snape earlier that day. 

He'd waited until lunchtime to make the call even though he'd wanted to try as soon as DeLancey had given him the number. He figured midday was a good compromise; not too early if Snape had had a late night, or something. Harry had stumbled back upstairs for a nap when they got home, and he was still there when Remus decided he couldn't wait any longer. He'd left Grimmauld place alone to find a phone box.

"Yes?" Abrupt, no pretensions of civility – Remus almost smiled.  
"Snape?"  
The silence stretched.  
"Lupin."  
"Yes."  
"Where did you get this number?"  
"Magdelene DeLancey."  
" _Bloody woman_." It sounded like Snape was gritting his teeth. "What do you want?"  
"To see how you are."  
"Oh, don't tell me you want to _talk_." The scorn was palpable. It was just like old times; Remus was smiling now.  
"If you want to."  
The werewolf could almost hear Snape counting to ten.  
" _Fine_." In his surprise Remus almost lost the details of time and place Snape fired at him. " _If you change your mind_ -" the ex-spy sneered. "Don't bother trying to contact me again. I'm changing this number."  
"Fair enou- "  
But Snape had already hung up.

Harry was slouched reading a magazine at the kitchen table when Remus returned. He glanced up with such a studied casualness it made the skin on the back of the werewolf's neck prickle. 

"You've called him?" Harry asked. "What did he say?"  
"He's agreed to a meeting."  
"D'you want me to come with you?"  
"You don't have to…" Remus began but Harry stopped him.  
"I want to. I don't trust Snape. Never have, never will."  
Remus dredged a half-smile from somewhere. He felt very old and tired all of a sudden: the distrust just lurched from generation to generation.  
"Then yes, I'd appreciate your company."  
Harry nodded, looking resolute.  
"I'll be there for you…"

The day had passed in a semblance of normalcy. Remus was aware of Harry's unnatural reserve, the way he always seemed to be hovering within call if not within sight. It was as if the young man wanted to be close but for whatever reason was trying not to let Remus know. The werewolf wasn't sure how to handle this but eventually decided, in the interests of house harmony, to subtly tackle the issue.

"Harry, I think the kitchen could do with a good clean. Care to help?"

They worked hard for a couple of hours, scrubbing and sweeping. Remus for one was glad of the physical distraction, and Harry appeared more relaxed. By the time they'd finished neither of them had the energy to cook so take-away it was, sitting companionably next to each other on the couch. When Remus announced he was going to bed early, he was far from surprised when Harry smiled at him in forthright invitation. 

It was a slow and easy joining with deep kisses and languid strokes until Harry had rolled on to his stomach and spread his thighs. 

"Now." He'd murmured and after minimal preparation Remus slid home with a satisfied sigh. Harry surged up beneath him but Remus wouldn't let him force the pace. He covered the young man's body with his own, pinning him while he sustained a placid thrusting that kept them both at a delicious simmer until Harry was sheened with sweat and keening for more. Only then did Remus pull them both to their knees, an arm wrapped tightly around his companion's waist to hold him steady as he was fucked just the way he liked. Harry had come with a hoarse shout, head hanging low as he shuddered through his climax. Remus wasn't too far behind and the pair of them basically fell sideways together.

"Stay." Remus had whispered, and this time Harry had simply nodded, snuggling close and falling asleep…

Remus nuzzled the sleeping man's hair. It was clear to him Harry felt threatened in some way by this thing with Snape, but what did that mean, exactly? They'd kept things friendly for a long time but did Harry want more or was he just reacting to the possible loss of a readily available sex partner? And how likely was that, anyway? Remus couldn't see Snape willing to resume their relationship, even if he might, just possibly, perhaps, entertain the thought. Maybe. The werewolf sighed: Harry had obviously suspected his motives for getting in contact with Snape and, dammit if it didn't look like the boy had a point. 

Remus determinedly closed his eyes. One thing at a time. He'd meet with Snape and see what happened…


	8. Chapter 8

"He's not going to show." Harry scoffed, sounding relieved at the same time. "Coward." 

Remus rebuked his companion with a look and took another sip of his whisky.   
"We'll give him another ten minutes." 

Snape was thirty-six minutes late for their appointment and Remus wasn't sure if he was disappointed or thankful. Still, this rustically contrived beer garden was a pleasant place to spend an hour or so in the sunshine. If Snape didn't turn up it wouldn't have been a wasted afternoon. Hell, if Snape remained absent Remus was considering having dinner here anyway: the menu looked good. 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Harry muttered, scowling.

Remus glanced up and blinked, almost not recognising the man striding towards their table as if into battle. Snape's hair was much shorter, for a start, and cut in a style that actually seemed to enhance his appearance. And then there were the clothes… The werewolf didn't think he'd ever seen Snape dressed _en Muggle_ before but damn, he wore them well, especially these ones. Were they tailored? The matching trousers and open, casual jacket were dark but not severe; the ivory shirt looked like silk. No tie, surprisingly, and the shirt collar was open. Remus dragged his eyes up from the resulting patch of bare skin – more skin than he'd ever seen Snape voluntarily reveal in public – and smiled.

"Hello, Severus, sit, please. Can I get you something?"  
Snape remained standing, glaring at the werewolf and quite obviously ignoring Harry.  
"I didn't know we'd have company."  
"Oh, just pretend I'm not here." Harry scowled.  
Snape seemed prepared to continue doing just that. He hesitated for a moment more than took the chair opposite Remus.   
"What do you want, Lupin?"  
"As I said, to see how you are – "  
"So you're a prostitute?" Harry interjected belligerently. Snape did acknowledge his presence then, turning to glare icicles at the boy.  
"I'm a _specialist_."  
"What's the difference? It's still just people paying you for sex."  
"Harry – " Remus tried to speak, but the antagonists had well and truly locked horns now.  
"Oh yes, Potter, they do pay me, quite satisfactorily." Snape said silkily, a nasty little smile on his face. "I'm sure even you could make a living at it. Though I can't see you having the fortitude or _imagination_ to be more than a common whore."  
"Oh yeah?" Harry jeered. "How difficult could it be? Open your legs, open your mouth – bang."  
"As I said, no imagination." Snape rolled his eyes. "You couldn't begin to comprehend what it is I do – "  
"Show us then!"  
"Wait! What?" Remus spluttered.  
"What?" Snape, taken aback, said almost simultaneously.  
"Show us how _special_ you are." Harry's smirk was vicious. "Come on, then, how much?"  
Snape narrowed his eyes then named a price that had Remus boggling.  
"Fine. Do we have to make an appointment or shall we just go to your place now?"  
"Wait. Harry…?" Remus was becoming alarmed at the turn of events, but Snape had already produced a thin diary from somewhere and was flipping through it defiantly.  
"Wednesday next, 6 p.m. 'til 7.30. Will that do? If you're not too busy saving the world."  
"Fine." Harry snarled, snatching up the business card that'd been tossed on to the table.  
"I look forward to it." Snape was sarcasm personified, then without another word he was on his feet and storming away.

Remus sat with his head in his hands.

"What just happened?"  
Harry's cheeks were flushed and behind his glasses his eyes were glittering with the light of combat.  
"I'm teaching that greasy bastard a lesson!"  
"How? No, no, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know." He frowned at his friend. "That's a lot of money."  
Harry shrugged.  
"I can afford it." He gave the werewolf a lop-sided grin. "Think of it as a belated birthday present."  
Remus sighed.  
"Harry…"  
"Remus." The young man gave him a steady look. "I know you've still got a thing for Snape. This way you can fuck him without any consequences and get it out of your system."  
The werewolf felt a headache coming on: another very large whisky ought to help there.  
"This is a bad idea."  
"Maybe so," Harry shrugged again. "But I saw the way you looked at that painting, don't tell me you've never wanted to do…" he faltered. "… that weird stuff to Snape. This way it won't matter if he doesn't trust you."  
"He could always refuse." Remus reasoned.  
"He could, but he won't." Harry smirked. "I've stung his pride. He's going to _have_ to prove me wrong."   
The werewolf shook his head, smiling.  
"You're a devious little bastard when you put your mind to it, aren't you?"  
"Well, the hat did want to put me in Slytherin."  
At that, Remus could only laugh…


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was definitely avoiding him, with good reason. After the meeting with Snape had spiralled out of control, Remus had at first been bemused, then appalled, and then angry. Oh, angry in a calm, controlled way, to be sure. He didn't shout, he didn't swear, but by the time he'd said his piece Harry was in no doubt about his… displeasure. Remus had in fact wanted to talk to Snape, not be forced into a situation that had the potential to be humiliating for everyone involved. 

That'd been days ago and Harry was still avoiding him. He was either at the Grove, or out with friends, and not once had he given the werewolf even the tiniest hint of a come on. Remus was missing that, actually. He'd moved from angry to philosophical about the mess quite quickly and had been ready to let Harry know that while he did – sort of – understand his reasons for provoking Snape, he still couldn't approve of his actions. But Harry had made himself consistently scarce since then and Remus hadn't been able to clear the air. Not only that, he'd not had the opportunity to smooth over the bumps of their argument with some good, hard sex. Perhaps he should leave him a note?

_Dear Harry._  
I'm not angry anymore and I want to fuck you.  
Regards, Remus. 

… Perhaps not.

All the same he needed to speak to his friend very soon, if only to see if he was still planning on accompanying him to his appointment with Snape - which was _tomorrow_ evening. Remus was almost certain having Harry there would make things awkward, but then he didn't have to have sex with Snape, did he? They could talk, couldn't they? They could have tea. He could bring a cake…

Yes, a cake, of course: Remus scowled down at his insistent erection. He did _not_ want cake, he wanted Snape, preferably naked, preferably willing, but at that point he'd be happy to settle for significantly less than a full-blown lovers' reunion. He could live without the hearts and flowers but he desperately wanted to shove his cock into the prickly bastard and make him _howl_. The werewolf relaxed back against his pillows, making himself comfortable, then reached down and took himself in hand. 

He stroked slowly and evenly, breathing out in a hiss of pleasure. Masturbation was one of life's little delights and he honestly couldn't understand how some considered it a second rate activity, only to be indulged in when there was no other option. All the fun those poor sods denied themselves. Anyway, this wasn't about them, it was about him… 

Remus took his time, indulging shamelessly in both fantasy and sensation. He pictured Snape on his knees in front of him, those long fingers of his stroking behind his balls as he tongued Remus' foreskin. Gods above, that man had a mouth on him – the werewolf remembered – sometimes it'd felt like he was sucking all the unhappiness in his life out through his cock. The dream Snape did the same now and, enmeshed in the fantasy, Remus groaned aloud. He thought he heard a muffled gasp outside his bedroom and was fleetingly distracted by the thought that he hadn't shut his door properly. It didn't matter though, anything happening outside of his imagination right now had no relevance. 

Remus sped up his movements, moaning as dream-Snape started doing that glorious thing with his tongue-tip. The werewolf tensed, his toes curling; he was close, so close. And then in his imagination Harry was suddenly there beside Snape, somehow managing to lick and mouth Remus' balls while the ex-spy took his penis deep into his throat. The werewolf came hard, gasping as ropey strands of semen splashed over his belly. He recovered slowly - that'd been intense - and the last image of his fantasy that he held in his mind was of the faces of his companions pressed cheek to cheek and streaked with his come.


	10. Chapter 10

"Remus?"  
The werewolf looked up from his book.  
"Yes, Harry?"  
The young man scrubbed his hand through his hair.  
"Are you still going to see Snape?" Remus nodded. "Ah. Um…"  
Remus waited; he was fairly certain he knew what his friend wanted to say but he wasn't going to help him out by saying the words for him.  
"I'd, er, like to go with you."  
The werewolf book marked his page and set the book aside before answering.  
"Can you keep quiet and do as I say?"  
"Why - ?"  
" _Can you_?"

Harry twitched at the unmistakable tone of command, unconsciously standing straighter. He went to speak, thought better of it, then simply nodded.

"Then you can come with me." Remus gave him a small, hard smile. "I reserve the right to send you packing at any time."  
"Okay." Harry murmured. He shifted nervously. "Are you planning on, um…?"  
Remus didn't force him to say the words this time.  
"I honestly don't know. I'll have to see what happens."  
Harry lifted his chin.  
"Even if you don't… you know… I won't regret offering the money."  
"Thank you." The werewolf got to his feet. "I'm going to shower. We leave in forty minutes."

Remus had thought he'd be nervous but when Snape opened the door of his terrace house to them he felt nothing but control, and anticipation. 

"Not backing out, Lupin? I am surprised."  
Harry scowled at that but Remus shot him a look and he subsided. The exchange didn't go unnoticed. 

"Got the boy on a short leash for a change?" Snape seemed maliciously amused.  
"You're not helping." Remus said calmly. The ex-spy merely smirked and ushered them inside.

They followed their host down a narrow corridor with highly polished floors, past two closed doors to emerge into an open plan area. The immaculate kitchen looked on to a plainly furnished, tastefully masculine living room.  
Snape gestured to a selection of alcohol grouped neatly at one end of the kitchen counter. 

"Help yourself."  
"Can I get you something?" Remus asked.  
"I never drink before an engagement."  
"Very well then." the werewolf set back down the bottle of aged, expensive brandy. Snape gave him a brief but penetrating look then seemed to shrug.  
"If you're ready…"

The 'office', as Snape termed it, was a moderately sized room annexed to the back of the house. There were cupboards and shelves along one wall; at the far end was a bed. Remus almost overlooked the unobtrusive anchor points in the floor and ceiling.  
Snape stood unperturbed in the middle of his domain. 

"Bathroom's through there." He pointed to a curtained-off alcove beside the door. "You have to shower first."  
"I showered not less than half an hour ago."  
Snape rolled his eyes.  
" _No idea_." He muttered, then continued in a louder tone. "I'll let it go this time. I trust your hygiene." He hesitated. "Do you have your wand?"  
"Of course." Remus was surprised.  
"You know the protection charms?"  
"Yes." Remus raised an eyebrow. "I haven't managed to forgot them in the past few years."  
"Good, then." Snape glanced in Harry's direction but made no attempt to actually look at him. The young man was standing silent beside the door. "Cash or charge?"  
"Cash." He reached into his pocket. "I assumed Muggle."  
"Put it in the top left drawer of the dresser there." Snape locked eyes with Remus. "You know about safe words?" The werewolf nodded. "Mine is 'Lily'."

Remus was aware of Harry's sudden stillness. 

"Interesting choice." He said conversationally.  
"Not something I'm likely to cry out in the heat of the moment." Snape drawled. "Now, what do you want?"

Remus hadn't been sure at first if this meeting would involve sexual contact but as soon as he and Harry had walked into this room a change had come over Snape. He was remote and aloof, almost bored, giving the impression that there was nothing Remus could do to him that hadn't been done before, that there was _nothing_ that could touch him. Was he like this for all his clients, or was this a special case? Remus felt the growing desire to crack the man's reserve, to get a reaction, to kindle the passion he knew was there. 

"Undress, please." He spoke softly. "I want to bind your hands." 

Snape paused in unbuttoning his shirt to nod back over his shoulder. 

"First cupboard."  
"Harry…" 

The young man jumped to obey – or that's how it appeared to Remus. Harry pulled open the cupboard, and blanched.

"Bloody hell…"  
"I want something to secure his wrists," Remus directed his friend, without taking his eyes off Snape. "Something long enough to attach to the ceiling."  
"Will this do?" Harry's face was flaming as he held out a metal bar with a hook at one end and paired leather buckles at the other.  
"Perfect. Like it was purpose built." He grinned at the now nude specialist. "Hang it off that point just in front of the bed, Harry." 

He inclined his head towards Snape. 

"You know what to do." He murmured and Snape, utterly impassive, padded over to the bar. "Secure his wrists – facing the bed."

Harry couldn't quite bring himself to look at the man as he buckled him in to the restraint. He was clearly embarrassed, and – Remus smothered a grin at the sight of the prominent bulge in his jeans – clearly aroused.  
Remus sauntered over and plonked himself down on the bed, resting back on his hands as gave Snape an appreciative once over.

"If I'd known you'd look so good like that I would've tried harder before." He smiled over at Harry, who was standing uncertainly to the side. "Find something to fuck him with. Not too big."

Harry shut his mouth with an audible snap then turned back to the cupboard that – Remus could see now – housed a variety of sex toys. He held up an anatomically correct model of a phallus, fashioned in a dubious flesh-tone.

"This?" He said faintly.  
"Yes." Remus smiled, nodding in Snape's direction. "You know the charms."

Gripping the dildo, Harry advanced determinedly on the bound man. He fumbled with his wand then cast the protection and lubrication spells in a low, clear voice.

"If you please…" Remus knew he was pushing the boundaries with his friend but frankly, he was curious to see how far he'd go. He locked eyes again with Snape. "Nice and slow."

Snape didn't react at all when the dildo was tentatively worked into his arse, and he remained expressionless as Harry gained confidence and began to thrust with purpose. Remus was determined that that was going to change.

"Remember what I do to you," he instructed Harry. "Try and duplicate the movement."  
Harry shifted position and – there, something flickered over Snape's face though he quickly regained control of himself.  
"Keep doing that. A little faster."

Remus smirked as Snape began to sweat, leaning ever so slightly into the restraint: there was noticeable interest taking place down below as well. Not so stoic now, eh? Remus stood, gazing down at the man struggling to hold on to his composure. He cupped his chin, angling his face upwards, then leaned down and kissed him. Just a soft brush of lips but Snape shivered. Encouraged, Remus pressed further, coaxing his mouth open. Snape was responding, no doubt about that. The werewolf reached down to wrap his hand around a decidedly eager erection. Snape shuddered and Remus could almost taste the moan. He wound his free arm around the man's waist, supporting him as he stroked his cock firmly and evenly, root to tip, over and over.  
Remus almost forgot about Harry; all he was conscious of was Snape quivering in his arms, his kiss becoming frantic and sloppy as he neared climax. And then he was there, spilling over Remus' hand, a groan sounding low in his throat. The werewolf pulled back far enough to speak.

"Enough, Harry."  
Then he buried his head in the crook of Snape's neck and held him until he stopped shaking.  
"All right?"

The curt nod and a coincident rigidity of posture alerted Remus that the moment of tenderness had passed. He stepped back and unbuckled the straps. Snape pulled himself up straight.

"You have forty-five minutes left." He looked pointedly down at Remus' crotch. The werewolf smiled.  
"No. We're done." He said and had the pleasure of seeing Snape's confusion - and Harry's. "Can we see ourselves out?"  
He received a bemused nod in response. 

"Thank you, Severus. Come along, Harry…"


	11. Chapter 11

They'd left Snape's house and apparated home in silence. Remus – slightly euphoric, truth be told – was content to hold his peace. He was waiting to see what Harry had to say. Which could take some time; the young man appeared to be dumb-struck.

"Jesus, Remus," Harry said at last, turning troubled eyes to the werewolf. "That was nothing like I expected."  
"What _were_ you expecting?" Remus had to ask. Harry scrubbed his hand through his hair - a definite 'I'm not comfortable' gesture.  
"Watching; guarding you from him, maybe; not… not participating." His skin was flushed and he licked his lips.  
"How did that make you feel?" Remus gave him a small smile, an encouraging one, much the same as a trusted teacher would use to help a student open up. It was a technique Harry had responded to in the past, but never under quite these circumstance.  
"I was shocked that you'd ask." He sounded like he was wrestling with guilt. "And then I got a look in that cupboard." Harry shook his head. "Shit, Remus, I didn't recognize half the stuff!"  
"Some bondage equipment is very specialised." Remus reassured him. "Then what?"  
"I was so nervous I thought for sure I was going to drop that bloody thing." Harry had moved effortlessly to rueful. "I was telling myself that I wasn't going to drop it, 'cause, hell, how embarrassing would that be? But then…" his expression changed yet again. "Pushing it into him? Dammit, Remus, that was _hot_." He wriggled slightly, drawing the werewolf's attention to his persistent erection. "Is that what it's like when you fuck me?"  
"I daresay." Remus was feeling a bit wriggly again himself, observing Harry's reaction to the experience. He stepped in to his friend's personal space, lowering his voice to a velvety rumble. "Do you want to fuck me?"  
Harry went wide-eyed.  
"You'd let me? I mean, yes!"

So far, Remus had always topped with Harry, mostly because he knew how much his friend loved being penetrated, but this evening he'd allowed him a glimpse into something new and was… curious to see if it would give him the idea, the self-assurance to do more. 

The werewolf leant in to nuzzle his cheek.  
"How often have you wanted to fuck me?" he whispered.  
"Every now and again." Harry was breathless, his hands gripping Remus' shoulders as the older man shifted to kiss his throat. "Please don't change your mind."  
"Not tonight." Remus chuckled. "Where do you want me?"  
" _Here_." They were in the kitchen. "Over… over the table." Harry's face was flaming again.  
"I'd like that." Remus grinned and moved to face the table. Conscious of his companion close behind, he swiftly undid his trousers and pushed them down past his knees. He smirked back over his shoulder. "Is this all right?" 

Harry licked his lips again and pulled Remus' shirt-tail to one side.  
"'s perfect." There was awe in his voice.

The werewolf made himself comfortable, leaning forward over the sturdy wooden top and bracing on his elbows. He felt first Harry's fingers and then his wand journey down the crack of his arse. He relaxed as the murmured incantations took effect, enjoying the gentle stretch and sensation of slickness. 

"Remus?" 

Harry's cock was nestling, rigid, against his bum. He pushed back decisively - an unmistakable invitation - and then his companion was positioning himself, a warm hand gripping Remus' hip. It had been a while since he'd been penetrated but Harry was slow and considerate, and there was no discomfort. At last Remus could feel Harry's balls pressed against his perineum.

" _Move_." He urged in a whisper. 

Remus was never as vocal in his appreciation as Harry tended to be but he had no hesitation in voicing his approval this time. Harry'd obviously remembered the instructions from earlier; he wasn't just shoving in and out but trying to duplicate Remus' technique. _Definite… definite potential_ : the werewolf thought hazily as he was nudged closer and closer to the edge.

But Harry was new to this and it was no surprise when he succumbed to his own need to come. As he began thrusting faster and faster Remus reached down to stroke himself roughly in time with his companion. His first thought, as Harry came with a muted groan, was that his friend didn't seem to be quite so loud as a top. His second thought, as he came shatteringly himself, was that he really should let the boy top more often…


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't that Remus was obsessing over Snape, not really, but he found his mind turning to the ex-spy with disquieting regularity all the next day. The urge to just nip 'round to his place, pick up the phone, _anything_ , was quite strong. He wanted to see Snape again, but not as a client. 

He'd forgotten – made himself forget – how good it had been between them in the past, how much potential they'd had together despite everything. Remus was beginning to believe they could rekindle their relationship, if Snape was willing to try. But, if he knew Snape at all he understood that simply marching up to him and declaring his hopes would earn him nothing but a mocking sneer. No, he'd have to broach the subject obliquely, regain Snape's trust – or what passed for it nowadays – become friends again. 

So, he'd resist the desire to charge ahead like a… well, like a Gryffindor, and do this the sneaky way. He'd start by leaving Snape alone for a day or so, let him settle down a bit, perhaps wonder if he'd seen the last of him... 

But if he was going to make a serious play for Snape, where did that leave Harry? He'd realised his feelings for the young man had deepened recently into something probably more than just friendship, and the fact that it seemed to have snuck up on him didn't change the situation. If it looked like he had a chance with Snape would he push Harry away? He'd have to say he found the idea of having both of them as lovers enormously appealing. Would that be fair to either of them, though? Would they even agree? _If_ \- and this was a big _If_ \- Remus did manage to coax Snape back into a relationship, he'd have to be honest with both men about his feelings for the other. Would they force him to choose? 

The werewolf sighed and slumped back in the couch. He was getting ahead of himself, letting his imagination run riot. 

Fact: he might be quite fond of Harry but he didn't know how Harry felt about him. His friend may not have any trouble sending him off to a new lover with a thumbs-up and a smile.  
Fact: Snape was as likely to disdain the idea of getting back together as anything else.  
So, what to do? Proceed with caution, obviously.

"Remus?" 

Harry was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded casually across his chest. He was still slightly damp from his shower and his hair fell in loose, wet curls around his face. The towel wound around his hips looked like it would come unfastened at the first hint of a breeze – or a good tug. "You busy?"  
"Not especially."  
Harry prowled forward and dropped to his knees in front of the werewolf.  
"Was wondering if you'd like to come out with me for a drink?"  
"Now?"  
"Later." Harry smirked, pushing Remus' thighs apart then leaning in to mouth his prick through his trousers. "Much later."  
"Sounds like a plan." The werewolf grinned. 

Remus wanted Snape; Remus wanted Harry, and in an ideal world he'd have both at the same time, literally, but if it turned out he could only have one or the other he suspected he'd go with Snape. However – he stroked Harry's hair, relishing the young man's eagerness to please, letting it arouse him - would it be too despicable to keep his options open for the moment?


	13. Chapter 13

Two days was long enough to wait, Remus told himself as he stood in front of his open cupboard and pondered a choice of shirt. He wanted to look good when he went to see Snape, but not like he was trying to impress him. The werewolf laughed wryly at himself; impressing Snape was hardly likely, not with the quality stuff the sod seemed to be wearing nowadays, and certainly not with Remus' limited wardrobe. Eh, well… He eventually settled for his second best plain cotton shirt.

Harry was away for the day at the Grove so Remus didn't have to feel like he was sneaking out behind his back. Not that he was sneaking anyway, and if Harry had been there he would've told him exactly what he was doing. Of course he would. 

Remus hesitated at the gate of Snape's tiny front garden. He'd assumed his quarry would be awake at two in the afternoon, but would he be alone? The werewolf shrugged; if he was with a client then they'd likely be in the room at the back of the house and wouldn't hear him knocking in any case. He straightened his shoulders, assumed a mild, yet confident smile and strode up to the front door - which was ever so slightly ajar. Immediately alert, Remus doubted the door had been left unlocked for him. Had someone broken in? He slid his wand from his sleeve, holding it at the ready, and gently pushed the door open with his free hand.

Nothing leapt out at him and all was quiet. 

Wait… Not entirely quiet…

Remus crept down the corridor, listening hard to the faint noises, trying to discern their nature. Muffled yes, but not indicative of pain. If anything it sounded like –  
Oh good gods.

Stifling his own snort of startlement, Remus quickly pressed back against the wall, taking a deep breath before peeking again around the corner. 

There was a naked blond man – was that… _Draco Malfoy_? – on his knees in front of a fully clothed Snape. Well, fully clothed except for his cock, which was out of his trousers and halfway down Malfoy's throat. Remus blinked, taking in further details of the tableau. Snape had a good tight grip on the young wizard's hair; Malfoy's hands were tied behind his back and – Remus blinked again – he appeared to have no body hair. 

The werewolf licked his lips. If he had any sense of honour and decency he'd leave now and never let on that he'd seen anything. Remus pressed his palm over his crotch, rubbing slow circles. Bugger that, this was far more entertaining. 

He had no idea how long these two had been at it but after only another minute or so Snape was coming hard, keeping Malfoy's face pressed against his groin. Remus could hear Draco rasp as he struggled to breath and might just possibly have stepped forward then to intervene, if Draco hadn't been coming himself. Snape pushed the flushed man away, not ungently, and ran his thumb along swollen, pinked lips. Malfoy's chest was heaving but he was looking up at the older man with something like adoration. Remus' eyes narrowed and he forced down a growl, though he didn't care to think to closely about his reaction. 

"Sorry to interrupt," he stepped around the corner and was darkly amused to see both men jump. "The door was open." He explained in answer to Snape's glare. The ex-spy cuffed Malfoy about the head – lightly, Remus noted, only enough to mess up his hair – and scowled.

" _Draco_ …"  
"Sorry." The young man didn't sound the least bit repentant. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "I was in a hurry."  
Snape gave him another frown then turned to Remus.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Just popped by to see how you are."  
" _Really_?"

Remus smiled blandly then nodded towards the kneeling wizard. He had to know...

"Is this part of the - ?"  
"No." Snape snapped, sounding a touch defensive. "I'm not wholly submissive. I need an outlet." He smirked. "You've got Potter."

Remus was about to retort that Harry was a friend, not an 'outlet' when Draco cut in with a disbelieving snort.

"You're fucking Potter? You must be desperate; he's hopeless!" 

_Ah_ … At that point a couple of Harry's apparently random drunken comments fell into place. Remus could see it all too clearly now; two – possibly three, if you included Ron – frightened boys in the middle of a war. Inexpert fumbling, discomfort and embarrassment…

"On the contrary, Draco, Harry's fucking brilliant – with competent handling."

Malfoy glared sullenly, knowing an insult when he heard one, but was distracted by Snape's combing his hair with his fingers. He leant in to the older man's hip with a sigh, apparently happy to be petted. His hands were still bound.

"Thank you, Draco." Snape half-smiled at him, an almost tender expression that annoyed the shit out of Remus. Was Malfoy a rival?

"I suppose I better go." Malfoy climbed gracefully to his feet. He turned his back to Snape, presenting his hands. "Would you mind…?" 

Smirking, the older took the opportunity to fondle the blond's arse.

"Oh, don't," Draco hissed, pushing back into the touch. "I'm already late."  
"Another time." Snape brushed a kiss over his shoulder before finally releasing his hands. 

Draco shrugged into his clothes, not seeming to mind in the least being watched while he dressed. Snape allowed him to kiss his cheek then, ignoring Remus, the Malfoy scion swept out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind him.  
Snape turned his attention to the werewolf.

"Well?"  
"Don't you ever want ordinary sex, Severus? Companionable sex with an equal?"  
"Not paid for?" Snape snorted. "With who?"  
"Malfoy?"  
The ex-spy almost smiled.  
"Draco's either a leader or a follower. He's not programmed for equality."  
"Me, then."  
"You?" A dark eyebrow shot upwards. "I think not."  
"Just a drink then, or dinner."  
"Dinner?" Snape frowned, and Remus could see him examining the idea from all angles, looking for the trick. "Can you afford a decent meal?"

The werewolf very deliberately didn't grit his teeth; Snape had only ever known him as poverty struck, after all.

"I can, yes. Without Harry's help." He added as Snape went to speak.  
"All right then. Are you free Sunday night?" Remus nodded. "Meet me here at 7 p.m. Do you have anywhere in mind?"  
"I'll find somewhere nice."  
"Nice." Snape snorted again. "As long as it's not one of those appalling 'family restaurants'."  
"No children at all, I promise you." Remus grinned.

Snape glanced at his watch.

"You have to leave. I have a client due in twenty-five minutes."  
"Right, then. See you on Sunday." 

Remus was still grinning as he practically bounded out into the endless sunshine of a perfect day.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had blinked then given Remus a cheerful kind of smile when the werewolf told him about his – not a date – upcoming dinner with Snape.

"Oh. Right. Well, good for you." 

There was a self-conscious little silence then Harry had said something about going out for a bit and did Remus want him to bring anything back? Remus had declined and then Harry had flooed out. Perhaps he was being paranoid but the werewolf got the distinct impression that his friend couldn't leave quickly enough. He sighed and ambled down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, fervently hoping things weren't going to get awkward with Harry. 

Saturday evening, after returning from a day at the Grove, Harry had announced he had his own _not-date_ on Sunday as well, with Ginny. Remus hid his surprise and found himself giving his friend probably the same cheerful and false smile he'd received. Ginny? He thought that path had petered out long ago. Aside from Harry's universal awkwardness with girls - once they'd moved out from the canopy of 'friends' to become girls, that was – Remus had got the impression that the young man didn't actually like the youngest Weasley all that much any more. It wasn't so much a matter of dislike, however, more a general lack of interest. But, Harry had emphasised it wasn't a date, so perhaps they were just 'catching up', much as he and Snape were 'catching up' – if you ignored Remus' definite intention of future pursuit.  
The werewolf sternly shooed himself away from the idea that Harry had got himself a date – _not-date_ – to try and make him jealous or pique his interest or something. 

Remus had chosen to take Snape to an out of the way Muggle pub in the Cotswolds. He'd found the place by accident years ago after getting lost in the area in the middle of a storm. The landlady had taken pity on the shivering, bedraggled man dripping water on to her immaculate flagstones and given him a good feed and several pints of the local best. She'd waved away his protests that he couldn't afford to pay for the meal, then had laughed when Remus'd suggested he could help in the kitchen.

"Are y' not able to accept the kindness of strangers, lad?"  
"…I'm not really used to it." Remus had confessed, causing the woman to tut reprovingly.  
" _London_." She'd muttered, then told him he could make it up to her, if he really felt he must, by visiting again with some friends and ordering up big.

It'd been almost two years before Remus had the leisure, and means, to return. Tonks had pronounced the place 'cute' but thoroughly enjoyed the hearty food. Remus' enjoyment had been blunted somewhat when told by the current landlord that the previous landlady had died a few months ago. Remus had drunk an extra pint in her honour and left a sizeable donation to the local church's rebuilding fund…

"Good t' see you again, sir!"

Remus wasn't what you could call a regular but he went there often enough that the landlord remembered him. The wiry terrier of a man cast an eye over the werewolf and his companion.

"Table for two, then, sir?"  
"Please. By the garden, if we may?"  
"Right this way, sirs…"

It was a beautiful, clear evening, though a little chilly out. Snape hadn't said a word since greeting Remus at his house fifteen minutes earlier. He'd remained silent after their side-along apparation and during the short walk to the pub.

"What do you think?" Remus sipped his drink and relaxed back in his chair.  
"It has… character." The corner of Snape's mouth quirked up. "Has Potter been here?"  
"A couple of times. He likes the steak and kidney pud."  
"I'll be sure to avoid that, then." Severus had said sotto voce as he perused the menu. 

They'd ordered and were waiting for their meals when Remus at length plucked up the courage to ask the question he'd meant to ask after talking to the artist DeLancey. 

"So, Severus, why are you…?"  
"A prostitute?" Snape quirked an eyebrow, looking amused. "Why do you think?"  
"I don't know." Remus lifted a shoulder. "You like the work?"  
"I don't particularly, but it pays well."  
"Then why?"  
"Do you have any idea how much it costs to live in the Muggle world, Lupin?"  
"Some, but – "  
"Did you not wonder why I'd disappeared after my trial?"  
"I had."  
"I was exiled."  
Remus frowned.  
"But you were cleared of all charges."  
"I was given a choice." Snape's mouth twisted on the word. "I would be guaranteed an 'innocent' finding if I promised to leave the Wizarding world, or, I could take my chances against a Wizengamot listening very closely to popular opinion." 

Popular opinion, Remus remembered, had been for Snape to be Kissed, regardless of his efforts for the side of Light.

"Not much of a choice."  
"No. As soon as the trial ended the Ministry broke my wand and sent me off to live among the Muggles. The Muggle money they'd given me didn't last long but fortunately I still had contacts in our - " he caught himself. "Your world. I wasn't completely abandoned."  
"Malfoy."  
"Malfoys." Snape stressed the plural. "Narcissa has been a stalwart friend." 

Remus heard the rebuke, even if it wasn't meant for him specifically.

"Does she know you're fucking her son?"  
"If she does she's polite enough not to mention it." Snape drained his drink then pushed the empty glass towards Remus. "I'll have another."

They spent several remarkably non-combative hours in the pub, 'catching up' generally while avoiding anything too personal. Remus told Snape about his life of relative leisure proof-reading magical texts, and Snape related how he'd become involved with Magdelene DeLancey after she'd approached him out of nowhere, in the supermarket of all places, and offered him money to model for her. They'd clashed right from the start and after they'd had a massive falling out 'that mad woman' had introduced him to some of the perverts she called friends. In hindsight it was quite generous of her, Snape mused, setting him up with a ready-made client list, but at the time he suspected she just wanted to humiliate him.

There was a lot Snape wasn't saying, Remus realised, the exact nature of his relationship with the artist, for one. The werewolf supposed that sex might have been involved, given the nature of DeLancey's work, but he'd leave asking that question for another time.

Remus escorted Snape home, though that was a matter of necessity as he couldn't apparate on his own any more. The werewolf wasn't offered any sort of hospitality so only lingered long enough to thank Snape for the evening and ask if he'd like to do it again? Snape eyed him suspiciously for a moment then nodded.

"Very well. Same time next week? My choice, this time."

Remus readily agreed, then smiled and left, resisting the urge – that had been steadily growing all evening – to push the man against the wall and stick his hand down his trousers. No, he was determined to go slowly this time; no sex until Snape indicated he was interested in something other than a business relationship. Which was fine, but in the meantime could he in all conscience keep indulging himself with Harry?


	15. Chapter 15

After he got home from his not-date with Snape, Remus decided that he couldn't – wasn't – going to lie to Harry about his plans. It was only fair to tell his friend what was going on, now, so that sometime possibly down the track he wouldn't find himself saying something like: 'Thanks for dinner, Harry, oh, and by the way, I can't shag you anymore, I'm with Snape…'.

Remus didn't manage to catch him until nearly lunchtime the next day, however, and as he attempted to explain his situation, Harry's expression gradually switched from guarded to relieved.

"For a moment there I thought you weren't interested in me any more. Don't scare me like that, you shit!"

The werewolf was at first taken aback by his friend's vehemence, and then he realised what it was Harry had actually said.

"You'd be upset if I told you we couldn't keep this thing going?"  
The young man gave him a 'well, duh…' look of exasperation, tinged slightly with embarrassment.

"I really, really like what we do, Remus." Harry concentrated on the imaginary circles he was scribing with his fingertips on the table top. "I really like you." He peeked up through his eyelashes at the werewolf. " And I thought you liked me but when you said you were going after Snape, I wasn't so sure."  
"Believe me, Harry, I do -"  
"Wait, I haven't finished." He straightened his back. "I don't know that I'm keen on being a… a… fall-back fuck until you know where you are with Snape, but, until he says something, then…" Harry shrugged. "I'd like to keep on doing what we're doing."  
"Thank you, Harry, that's more than I deserve."

The young man looked askance.

"A kick up the arse is what you deserve. But – " he was drawing circles on the table again. "If Snape doesn't want a bar of you… Would I do?"  
"Harry…"  
"I know we've been keeping it quiet but… I wouldn't be ashamed to have you beside me."  
"I don't know what to say." Remus reached across the table and briefly clasped his hand. "Thank you. Though I don't want you to get the idea that you're second choice."  
"But I am, aren't I?" Harry said softly.  
"No!" The werewolf protested. "If it were at all possible I'd have you both!" He thought he might finally have gone too far because Harry froze.  
"Both of us? Like - we'd share you? Or like the other night?"

Remus could feel the blush creeping up his neck, but he'd wanted to be completely honest with his friend...

"Ideally, like the other night."  
Harry blinked.  
"Wow. That's kind of weird, Remus. I don't know that I could get in to that. I mean, ew, _Snape_ …"

The werewolf shut his mouth firmly, refraining from reminding his companion about his reaction to their sort-of threesome with _ew, Snape_.

"What if…?" Harry was frowning. "What if you and he do get together, but he doesn't mind sharing you with me?"  
Remus chuckled, though his pulse had quickened.  
"I think I'd have to organise myself carefully or I'd end up a drained and shattered hulk!"  
"Nah, you'd be fine. Werewolf constitution an' all that."

They grinned companionably at each other and Remus felt a pang. He didn't want to lose this with Harry, but at the same time he wanted to at least try for something with Snape.

"Remus…?" Harry was looking at him through his fringe again. "Can we play the sleeping game tonight?"  
"Of course." The werewolf flashed his canines. "I'd like that."


	16. Chapter 16

One drunken night some time back, shortly after Harry and Remus had embarked on a more physical aspect of their friendship, Harry had confessed to a harbouring a particular fantasy. It was… not being raped, exactly, but… what if he was deeply asleep, or drugged and had no control over what happened to him? He'd blushed deeply and wondered aloud if that didn't make him some sort of pervert. Remus had reassured him it was perfectly normal to fantasize, and that as fantasies went that one was pretty inoffensive. 

Privately, though, the werewolf believed that his friend had held so much responsibility for so long it was only natural he might find it appealing to have no control, no responsibility. Funnily enough Remus Lupin – widely-read kinky bastard that he was – knew the perfect spell. Developed by Mediwizards to stop patients fighting their treatment or deliberately hurting themselves, in essence it kept a body limp and relaxed while allowing varying degrees of awareness. Harry loved the idea, and trusted Remus implicitly, and so the _sleeping game_ came into being.

Remus quietly eased into Harry's bedroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. Three nights away from full moon and it wasn't dark in here, not with the curtains only half closed. He padded closer to the bed and looked down at his sleeping friend. True, Harry wasn't really sleeping and Remus was there with his permission, but the werewolf still felt an illicit thrill from what he was about to do. He soundlessly cast the spell and watched as the body under the sheet visibly relaxed even further. 

Harry was lying curled up on his side, one hand pillowing a cheek, the other clutching the sheet snug around his throat. Remus gently prised the sheet loose and slowly, slowly tugged it down and away, relishing each inch of moonlit skin revealed. The werewolf grinned; Harry was wearing his pyjama bottoms but that was hardly a problem given their bagginess. It would take no effort at all to get rid of those. 

He rolled his friend over on to his back, making sure his neck was extended properly and his airway was clear, then climbed on to the bed and straddled Harry's hips. He began to touch, stroking his fingertips up and down the lean torso, pausing to tweak and tease small nipples that hardened under the stimulus. He leant down and suckled Harry's throat then shifted to trail lingering kisses over his shoulders and down his sternum to waiting nipples. The tiniest of inarticulate sounds escaped Harry's mouth as Remus lapped and sucked the small nubs. Where the werewolf's groin rubbed against his friend's he could feel a slight stirring... 

Remus swung himself off of his 'victim' but only to hook his fingers in the young man's pyjama waist and tug the garment down over sharp hipbones to reveal a half-hard cock. Grinning now, and wonderfully aroused, Remus pulled Harry's pyjamas off completely. He spread his friend's thighs and settled himself on his stomach between them. Given the parameters of the spell Harry wasn't going to become fully erect until his prostate was stimulated but there was something indulgent about leisurely sucking a not quite soft penis.

Remus was able to take all of it in his mouth and enjoy the feel of the head impacting lightly with the back of his throat. He pulled away slowly then nuzzled a wet kiss behind Harry's balls before getting to his knees. He shifted his friend to lie over on his stomach, again making sure there was nothing to obstruct his breathing, then manoeuvred his legs until he had clear access to Harry's arse. Remus gently held Harry's buttocks apart, giving himself room to comfortably get his face in there. He hastily whispered a cleaning charm then licked over the puckered muscle, probing and sucking enthusiastically. Harry was making even more noise now, an indication that the relaxing spell was beginning to wear off. 

Working quickly – timing was everything – Remus pushed the tip of his wand into Harry's anus and cast a double lubrication charm, filling the orifice with so much of the slippery stuff it was leaking down over his balls. The werewolf hauled Harry's hips up just a little bit more, positioned himself then thrust fully in with one powerful push. Harry's fingers were moving now, scrabbling erratically against the bedclothes; it wouldn't be long before he had full control of his body again but Remus wanted him to come before that happened. 

The werewolf angled himself for maximum prostate contact then began pounding into the still pliant body below. Harry's moans became louder and louder until, with a slurred - almost screamed - obscenity, he convulsed and climaxed, hard. Remus clenched his jaw, and thrusting more shallowly but faster, quickly worked himself to his own, powerful orgasm. 

Remus gingerly disengaged, and before his thighs gave out completely, flopped down behind his friend, pulling Harry in close to him, back to chest.

"God, Remus…" Harry was almost sobbing for breath. "… _fuck_."  
"Well, yes." The werewolf chuckled faintly and kissed the back of his friend's neck. "Good?"  
"…Uh huh…" Harry was almost asleep. 

Remus, smiling the smile of the well-shagged, cast a quick but effective cleaning charm on them both then somehow managed to get the sheet back up within reach. As he tumbled headlong into sleep it occurred to him that he hadn't yet asked Harry how things had gone with Ginny. Eh well, there was always tomorrow…


	17. Chapter 17

The following Sunday, four days after full moon, Remus was once again standing at Snape's door. 

"Where are you getting your wolfsbane?" His host said by way of greeting.  
"Hermione's making it for me."  
"Well at least she won't accidentally poison you." Snape looked tired and he was dressed far more casually than Remus. "I've had a shit week. Do you mind if we don't go out? You can stay for dinner if you like."  
"Fine by me." The werewolf smiled and followed the ex-spy into his house. He hadn't been sent away, this was a good thing. However, Snape wasn't moving with his usual efficient grace. "Are you all right?"

He was waved into one of the stylish, grey leather armchairs.

"My last client was a little rough."  
"When was this?"  
"Friday."  
"And you're still in pain? Severus, you should see someone – "  
"I've dealt with worse." Snape was dismissive. "Muggle analgesics are quite effective."  
"Even so… When's your next client?"  
"Tuesday afternoon. I'll be fine before then. I don't wish to discuss this any further, Lupin." 

Remus subsided, though he was far from happy. 

"Can I do anything?"  
"If you're staying for dinner you can open the wine and set the table." He pointed out the various items then left Remus to get on with it while he fiddled about in the kitchen.  
"Something smells nice." The werewolf ventured.  
"Roast beef."  
"You cooked?"  
"No, my house elf did. Oh, that's right, I don't have a house elf."

Remus didn't take the sarcasm personally but the bitterness of it reminded him of Snape's situation.

"Can you do any magic at all?"  
"No. Not content with breaking my wand the Ministry also put a block on me."  
Remus grimaced.  
"I can't imagine what that would be like."  
"It's like living with ground glass under my skin. I can feel the power, I just can't access it." He savagely stirred the gravy. "I don't care if I never set foot in the Wizarding world again but I want my magic back."

Remus quashed the sympathetic urge to hug the man, guessing it wouldn't be appreciated. 

"Can you appeal the decision?"  
"Narcissa had been petitioning the Ministry."  
"I've still got contacts there, I'm surprised I haven't heard anything."  
"Why should you? I was exiled in secret and I can't see a 'Bring back Severus Snape' campaign being terribly popular, can you? Change of subject, please, and dinner's ready…"

Roast beef, roast potatoes, peas, carrots and Yorkshire pudding. It was delicious and Remus had no hesitation in telling Snape, who shrugged noncommittally but still seemed pleased with the compliment. They ate in near silence, though it wasn't awkward, until Snape pushed his empty plate away.

"Were you serious about the 'companionable sex', Lupin?"

The werewolf experienced a hopeful leap in his libido.  
"I was. I am."

Snape was scowling into his half-empty wine glass.

"Sometimes I just want… not to be hurt."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"But you do want to dominate me." Black eyes regarded him shrewdly. "You always have."  
"Pain and domination are not the same thing." Remus smiled.  
"Do you dominate Potter?"  
"Rarely. It's more him following my lead."  
"Do you hurt him?"  
"No. It's not something he wants." Remus replied, wondering where this was going.  
"Would you hurt me?"  
"If you wanted me to." The werewolf tilted his head. "And I'd trust you to tell me if you didn't want it."  
"You'd stop whatever you were doing?" Snape sounded sceptical. "If I told you to?"  
"Absolutely." Remus' eyebrows rose. "This client on Friday – did you ask them to stop?"  
Snape stood up, his face expressionless.  
"I won't be seeing that particular one again." He held out his hand to Remus. "You can't stay."

The werewolf thought he was being sent home - though he couldn't work out why Snape was holding his hand as he walked him to the door – until he was shown into the second, previously closed room.

"Clients don't come in here." Snape said flicking on the lights. He shrugged out of his black, loose shirt and Remus was shocked to see the amount of bruising over his thin torso. "I don't want to be hurt." He said through gritted teeth.  
"I won't." Remus whispered, staring as Snape unfastened his trousers, let them drop and kicked them away. The bruising continued down over Snape's stomach and hips, phasing into thin welts on his thighs indicative of a caning. 

The werewolf swallowed a growl, swearing feelingly instead.

"Give me their address, I'll sort 'em out."  
Snape actually laughed at that.  
"I'll consider it." He stepped up to Remus and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to top, do you agree?"  
"Yes."

In short order Remus found himself naked and entangled with Snape on his broad and exceptionally comfortable bed. The preparation was perfunctory but more than adequate, and while Remus would've liked a slower build-up to penetration he wasn't going to argue this time. 

Remus writhed and panted and growled: it'd been years but Snape remembered all his triggers and before he was really ready for it he was climaxing. He felt Snape shudder, then the warm weight of the man impacted with his back. 

"You can't stay."  
"I know." He was too languid to be riled. "You mentioned."  
"Sorry…"  
"That I can't stay?"  
Snape rubbed his chin up and down Remus' shoulder – a nod. 

"Maybe next time?" the werewolf suggested.  
"Not here. We'll go somewhere else." Snape rolled away and lay on his back, an arm flung over his eyes. Remus would much rather have had a post-coital snuggle but instead he climbed out of bed and began looking for his clothes. "Do you have a phone?" he was asked.  
"Harry does."  
"Leave me the number. If Potter won't mind." Snape was still hiding his eyes, or that was how Remus was interpreting it. The werewolf got dressed, then – when it was clear that Snape wasn't going to either move or look at him – padded around to his side of the bed, leant down and brushed a gentle kiss over his thin lips.

"Call me." He made for the bedroom door. "Do you want the lights left on?"  
"No." Snape mumbled. "Make sure the front door's locked as you leave."  
"What about the washing up?"  
Snape laughed but there was something brittle in it.  
"I'll do it later."  
"I know some healing spells - "  
Good night, Lupin."  
"...Good night, Severus."


	18. Chapter 18

"Gryffindors." Narcissa Malfoy smiled coolly at him over the rim of her tea cup. "You just can't help yourselves."

The war had taken a toll on her. She'd lost her husband, almost lost her son and had fought hard to hang on to what was left of the Malfoy estate. Narcissa was still a fine-looking witch, in the cold, aristocratic fashion she was noted for, but she was no longer the smooth-faced beauty. She looked tired, Remus thought, almost as tired as he was.

"What's that about Gryffindors, Mother?"

Draco Malfoy had sauntered into the sunny drawing room. With his silk robes and blond fringe flopping charmingly over his eyes, he looked every inch the fashionable young wizard. 

"Draco. There you are." Narcissa smiled with real warmth and presented a pale cheek to be kissed. The youngest Malfoy arched a fine eyebrow at his mother's guest.  
"What are you doing here, Lupin? _Mister_ Lupin…" he amended lazily at Narcissa's pointed look.  
"Mr Lupin wants to save Severus."  
"That's _our_ job," Draco flopped down into an embroidered chair. "You can sod off."  
"Mr Lupin was enquiring as to how the appeal was coming along, and wondering if he can help."  
"How?" the young man was derisive. "You have no money, no influence – "  
"I'm friends with Harry Potter." Remus put in mildly.  
"Oh, of course," Draco sneered. "Harry Potter picks his nose and all's put right with the world."  
" _Draco_." One carefully modulated word from his mother and the blond shut up. "Mr Lupin was asking how I felt about asking Mr Potter for his assistance."  
"No."  
"Severus is in danger." Remus frowned. "He can't defend himself."  
"What's happened?" Draco demanded.  
"Er…" the werewolf glanced sideways at Narcissa, who arched an eyebrow.  
"I know what he does, Mr Lupin, I bought the house he uses."  
"I don't know exactly what happened – Severus wouldn't say." Remus turned his attention to Draco. "But I think he was attacked by a client."

Draco swore; his mother pretended she hadn't heard. Remus continued.

"If he at least had access to his magic he could heal himself, or avert the worst of it. He's intelligent enough to know what he can get away with in front of a Muggle."  
Draco was silent for a moment.  
"And why do _you_ want to help? I don't remember _you_ standing up for him at his trial. It hasn't been _you_ helping him all this time."  
"Excuse me, please, I have some business to attend." Narcissa rose gracefully to her feet, then swept from the room.  
"No I didn't, and it's something I've come to regret." Remus said softly after the door was shut and he and Draco were alone.  
"You want to assuage your guilt?"  
"I like Severus, I want to help – "  
" _Like_?" Draco mocked. "He deserves better than you. Old, ugly, useless, cowardly – "

The werewolf's patience and good-humour was not unlimited, especially when he was already agitated. 

"That's enough, you arrogant little shit."  
"I'm _his_ fuck toy, not yours." Draco shot back. "You can't talk to me like that!"

Remus forced himself to relax. He took a deep, slow breath. 

"Why don't you want me to help, Draco?"  
"You're not good enough for him." 

Remus bit back the, '… _and you are_?' hovering on his tongue. Joining Draco in hurling childish insults wouldn't help matters.

"He fucks me, you know." The blond was smug.  
"Really? I'd never have guessed after that little display the other day."

Draco leisurely pulled the hem of his robes up his legs and over his knees. 

"Do you want to fuck me?" He licked his lips.  
"Why? So you can run off and tell Severus?" Remus smirked. "I'm not going to touch you, but please, do carry on." Draco had his robe up to his hips, exposing his half-hard prick and hairless groin. Remus was completely unsurprised at the lack of undergarments. Draco gave the werewolf a filthy look then pushed his robes back down, smoothing the silky material over his lap. The outline of his genitals were clearly visible. 

Remus leant towards the sulky young man.

"You may not like it, Draco," he murmured. "But I want to help Severus. Not because I want something from him, but because I think he's been punished enough. I'm sorry if you feel threatened by my involvement but I _am_ involved now so you'll just have to fucking lump it." He stood up. "Thank your Mother for the tea, will you? I'll see myself out."

The werewolf's hand was on the door knob when Draco spoke up.

"He won't choose you."

Remus glanced back over his shoulder, smiling ruefully at the defiant blond.

"Then it'll be my turn to just fucking lump it…"


	19. Chapter 19

"I just got an owl from Mrs Malfoy." Harry put down his sandwich as Remus came in to the kitchen.  
"That was quick. I only left there a little while ago."  
"Lucky I was expecting it." Harry grumped. "Note would've gone in the bin otherwise."

Remus had had the good sense to talk to his friend before haring off to see the Malfoys that morning. If Narcissa was going to ask for help – as he'd hoped she would – it was politic to warn Harry first. 

"She's asked for your assistance?"  
"Very politely." Harry's lips quirked. "I barely noticed the condescension."  
Remus chuckled.  
"And?" He tried to appear casual. Harry wasn't fooled, however.  
"I don't know, Remus." He scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I don't like using my 'influence' – " he grimaced, "at the best of times. And this is Snape. But - " he fiddled with his sandwich. " – if there's been some funny business…"  
"I appreciate it, Harry, I really do."

The young man sighed.

"I'll talk to Hermione. She followed the trial pretty closely." He mock-glared at the werewolf. "You owe me a blow job, at least."  
Remus smirked.  
"That I can manage."  
"Now?" Harry challenged.  
"But I haven't had lunch." Remus laughed.  
Harry quirked an eyebrow.  
"Yes or no?"  
"Does your helping Snape hang on my answer?" Remus said lightly.  
"No of course not!" Harry looked affronted. " _Gryffindor_ , remember?"  
"I'm teasing." Remus grinned, holding up his hands in surrender. "So. Now, then?"  
"Yes." Harry was grinning, though there was a blush creeping up his neck.  
"Here? On the table?"

In reply, Harry unfastened his jeans, wriggled them and his underpants down to his knees then hoisted himself up on to the table, sitting slightly to Remus' side. The werewolf noisily shifted his chair sideways until he was directly in front of his friend. He gently pushed Harry's knees apart.

"I'd do this anytime, you know."  
"Anytime?" Harry sounded a little breathless. "Is that a challenge?"

Remus only smirked then lowered his head to his friend's groin. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, nuzzling into the thatch of black pubic hair. Harry always smelt so _good_. Remus nosed around the base of his friend's burgeoning erection; swiped his tongue across his balls. 

" _Remus_ …"

The werewolf would not be hurried though. He licked _up_ , then swirled his tongue around the head before – without warning - taking Harry's cock almost to the root.

"… _Guh_." 

Nicely inarticulate with what sounded suspiciously like a whimper: Remus was enjoying himself.  
Harry twisted his fingers into the werewolf's hair as he hunched forward over the bobbing head. 

"Faster. Please." He whispered, biting back a moan as Remus firmly stroked down his perineum. Harry spread his knees as wide as he could, sucking in a breath and instinctively tilting his pelvis forward when something _just_ penetrated his anus.  
The something wriggled and Harry climaxed, surprising himself but not the werewolf, who knew him – sexually at least – very well indeed.  
Remus swallowed his mouthful then gently licked his friend's penis clean. He pulled back and grinned confidently up at Harry, who managed a weak smile in response. 

"Shit, you're good at that." He panted.  
"Thank you." Remus stooped to kiss his flaccid cock, starting at the sudden trill coming from Harry's jeans.  
"Bloody phone. Should get rid of the thing…" Harry muttered, reaching down to rummage in the pockets. He pulled out his phone and fumbled it open.  
"Hello?"  
His face was curiously expressionless as he held it out to Remus.  
"It's for you."  
The werewolf wiped his mouth before accepting the handset.  
"Hello?"  
"Lupin."  
"Oh, hello, Severus." That explained Harry's sudden change of attitude.  
"Are you free Tuesday afternoon?"  
"I can be. Why?"  
"…I need help with a client."  
Remus frowned.  
"Problem?"  
"No, no. This one's only a voyeur."  
"… and?" Remus prompted.  
"Can you be here or not?" Snape sounded put upon and irritable. "You won't be required to do anything too tedious."  
"Like what?" Remus couldn't help being curious.  
Snape sighed; the werewolf could almost imagine the eye-roll.  
"Some role-playing, with me, so this prick can get his rocks off."  
Role-playing? That covered a world of possibilities.  
"All right." Remus grinned. "What time?"  
"2.15 for 2.30. Dress like you've got a real job. _Be punctual_." Snape hung up. 

Remus closed the phone and handed it back to Harry.

"Another date?" his friend asked, slipping down off the table and pulling up his jeans.  
"Not a date, exactly." The werewolf was thoughtful.  
"Oh?"  
"If I'm not mistaken, I'm about to get a firsthand glimpse into the fascinating world of prostitution…"


	20. Chapter 20

Remus arrived at Snape's house at 2.13, whereupon he was immediately hustled into the bedroom. Snape cast an appraising eye over his clothes.

"You'll do. This is the situation." Snape stood sentinel at the slightly open bedroom door. "Normally this client is happy to watch me wank but this time he's requested something specific. Here's the scenario:" he gestured to a plain carrier bag lying on the bed. "You want me to wear women's clothing. I'm not keen on the idea – you have to talk me into it, then fuck me, within the space of an hour. Can you do that?"

Remus blinked.

"Women's clothing?"

Snape, listening intently, hushed him then eased the door shut.

"Client's here." He mouthed. 

Remus heard the front door close, then stealthy footsteps moving quickly down the corridor.

"We'll give him a couple of minutes to get into position." Snape murmured. "He'll be in the wardrobe…"

Remus muffled a snicker.

"This is just a game, isn't it?"  
"Of course. A very well paying game." Snape arched an eyebrow. "My name, remember, is John Spinner."  
Do I get a stage name, too?"  
Snape smirked.  
"I shall call you… _Dick_."

Remus sighed: stupid werewolf had walked right into that one.

"Pick up the bag, let's go."

Remus gently caught Snape's elbow before he opened the door.

"Are you all right?" He asked with a glance at the man's midriff. Snape smiled mirthlessly.  
"Draco brought me some healing potions." His lips quirked. "I suppose I should thank you for interfering."  
"Any time." Remus smiled.

Clutching the carrier bag, Remus followed Snape through the house. They stopped briefly in the kitchen where his host scooped up from the bench what looked to be a sizeable amount of cash. Snape shoved it under some tea towels in a bottom drawer, before fishing out a tube of lubricant and a couple of condoms. He handed those to Remus, who grimaced.

"You can't use your wand." Snape reminded him curtly. The werewolf pocketed the items without another word, then, after a moment's hesitation, pulled out his wand. There was no disguising the look of longing in Snape's eyes, but he didn't make a move to touch it.

"On top of the 'fridge. Right at the back..." 

"Are you ready?" Snape murmured. At Remus' nod he pushed open the door to his 'office' and strode in.

"That's the stupidest idea you've ever had, Dick!" he declared loudly. The werewolf blanked briefly with slight panic then gathered himself to follow.  
"Oh come on, John, you'll look great." It sounded a bit forced to him but Snape wasn't rolling his eyes so he supposed that was a good sign. He glanced covertly over to the where the big, old fashioned wardrobe stood, level with the end of the bed. Yes, one of the doors was just ajar…

"I'll look ridiculous." Snape prompted.  
"You won't. I promise." Remus wheedled, holding out the bag. "I bought it all especially for you."

Snape looked mutinous, his arms folded across his chest.

"What is it? Not something cliché like a French maid's costume?"  
Remus, not having looked in the bag, could only guess.  
"Of course not!" he grinned. "Would I do that to you?"  
"Yes." Snape snorted.  
"Oh go on." Remus shook the bag. "I'll suck your cock." He said, improvising madly.

With a show of great reluctance, 'John' took the bag and peered doubtfully at the contents. 

"Shoes, too. How thoughtful." He stood, frowning, then nodded. "Oh all right. You have to turn around."  
"What?"  
"Turn around!" Snape grated. "I'm not getting dressed in front of you."  
Remus gave him a disbelieving look then shrugged and turned his back.  
"No peeking. I'll tell you when I'm ready."  
"Why can't I see the stuff going on?" Remus grumped. "I'll see it coming off…"  
"This is humiliating enough as it is." There were indistinct sounds of rustling cloth, then a sharp exclamation of disgust. "Oh, what? Pantyhose, too? Bloody hell…"  
"Er…" The thought of Snape in pantyhose was having a surprisingly arousing effect. Remus reached down and surreptitiously shifted himself to a more comfortable position within his trousers. "You've got great legs." He chuckled at the dark muttering going on behind him. "Are you ready yet?"  
"No." More muttering. "This stuff is a bastard to get on."

Remus waited in silence for what seemed an unconscionably long time before he was finally told he could look.

"If you laugh I'll rip your balls off."  
"Promise I won't." Remus turned around slowly, not sure what he was going to see…  
"Well?" Snape demanded, looking both elegant and discomfited at the same time.  
"Oh. Wow. That's…"  
"Stupid. I knew it."  
"No, no!" Remus hastened to reassure him. "It's… Fuck, you look good." 

He meant it, too. The straight, black, knee-length skirt, tailored jacket and plain cream shirt wouldn't have looked out of place on a businesswomen. The clothes suited Snape's lanky frame perfectly; even his hair – sleek, and short enough to curve under his jaw – suited the outfit. Black pantyhose and moderately-heeled black shoes completed the ensemble.

"You mentioned something about sucking my cock?" Snape was smirking.  
"In a moment." Remus licked his lips. "Pull your skirt up for me."  
Snape quirked an eyebrow but obligingly hiked the garment up to mid thigh.  
"Higher." The werewolf whispered, well and truly caught in the game now, watching eagerly as the hem inched upwards until the cloth was bunched around Snape's hips. He was wearing nothing under the pantyhose, and his interest in the proceedings was clearly evident.  
"Oh, gods, yes." 

Remus fell to his knees in front of the man, running his hands up silky legs, then around to cup taut buttocks. He leant forward, practically growling as he nuzzled and sucked and licked through the fine mesh. Snape moaned - and it suddenly wasn't enough. Remus nipped then tugged, effectively ripping a large hole in the undergarment. Snape gasped as his prick was seemingly swallowed whole. Harry had been right, Remus was good at this, more to the point he loved doing it. He lavished his attention and talent on Snape now until the man was panting harshly, and so close to coming the werewolf could feel the balls tightening underneath his chin.

"Wait, wait!"

Remus growled as he was forced away.

"Fuck me." Snape breathed, turning to face the bed. He bent over, palms flat against the mattress. 

The werewolf surged to his feet and instinctively reached for his wand. Damn - he thought, as his fingers found the condoms and lubricant – needs must. But first…  
He shoved the skirt all the way up to Snape's waist then effortlessly ripped another gaping hole in the pantyhose, exposing his arse.

"Nownow _now_." Snape was pushing back impatiently against Remus' hand.  
"Hold your horses!" Remus chuckled breathlessly, almost dropping the tube in his haste. He pushed a pair of slick fingers into Snape's anus then somehow got the condom out of the packet and on to his cock.  
Snape exhaled noisily as he was breached in one, long, smooth thrust. The men held perfectly still for a moment then Snape was pushing back again.  
"Move!" he ordered. "Fuck me!"

Remus set to with a will, knowing neither of them were going to last long. He pulled Snape upright and tight against his chest, reaching around to fist his penis. The noises Snape made as he climaxed were so fucking sexy that was all it needed to tip Remus over the edge. The werewolf mouthed open, wet kisses against Snape's neck as they shuddered together. 

Snape sighed contentedly and wriggled forward enough that Remus' cock slipped wetly from his arse. He turned in the werewolf's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck and cuddling close. 

"I'll have to wear stuff like this more often." He nipped Remus' jaw.  
"Promise?"  
Snape merely smirked and stepped away, pushing his skirt back down.  
"Shower." His hips swayed as he prowled towards the bathroom alcove. He glanced back over his shoulder. "Coming?"  
"Again? So soon?" Remus chuckled as stripped off the condom then ambled after him, cock still out.

Once jammed together in the tiny space, Snape pulled the flimsy folding door shut then turned on the shower. Then he simply stood there.

"Shower?" Remus enquired.  
"For the client's benefit." Snape murmured. "It'll cover any noise he makes as he leaves."  
"Oh. Right." Remus had completely forgotten the man watching from the wardrobe. "Have you ever seen him?" he whispered.  
"Spoken on the phone; never face to face. Helps create the illusion of sneaking in to someone's house to spy on them."  
"Could be a woman?" Remus mused.  
"Women tend not to leave gobs of semen behind." Snape peered past his shoulder. "Right, he's gone." He turned off the shower but not before wetting a couple of wash cloths under the flow. He handed one to Remus then used the other to wipe himself clean.  
"I'll have a proper wash later."  
Remus followed suit in silence. In reality he was a bit lost for words. He'd thoroughly enjoyed himself, the experience had been real for him, but was Snape just looking at this as a job? He must've felt some pleasure to climax like that.  
"Thank you." Snape said quietly.  
"I'd say, 'you're welcome', but that would sound trite." Remus smiled. "I'm glad I could help."  
Snape pushed back the folding door and stepped past him out of the alcove.  
"I don't have another client 'til 7. I'm going to have a nap. You can join me if you like, though not for long."  
"Thanks." Remus was absurdly pleased despite the utterly neutral tone in which Snape had delivered his invitation.

On the way back through the house, Snape stopped to retrieve his fee from underneath the tea towels. He counted out some notes and offered them to Remus.

"No thanks." The werewolf knew better than to be insulted. "I don't need payment to fuck you."

Snape arched an eyebrow and turned away, but not before Remus caught the ghost of a smile.

In the plain bedroom Snape made sure the curtains were closed before turning off the light. They stripped quickly in the dimness, Remus noting the absence of bruising on his companion's slender body. _Good for Draco_. 

Remus slid into bed while Snape set his alarm for an hour hence. Snape settled on to his side, his back to the werewolf. Remus waited a short while then edged forward until he was skin to skin with the ex-spy. Snape sighed quietly then relaxed imperceptibly back against him.  
They drifted off to sleep…


	21. Chapter 21

Harry had stumbled out of the fireplace and brushed himself off before he noticed Remus sitting quietly.

"Oh, you're back!" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are you going to give up proof-reading for prostitution?"  
Remus laughed.  
"I don't think so."  
Harry rocked back and forth on his heels a few times, then grinned self-consciously.  
"I'm dying of curiosity but I can't think of a delicate way to ask…"  
The werewolf took pity on his friend.  
"Someone paid to watch Severus and I having sex." He left out any mention of any extras.  
"Oh." Harry flushed. "Were they in the room with you? Wasn't that… off-putting?"  
"They were hiding in the wardrobe - didn't see them at all. Forgot they were there, actually."  
"Oh. Right." Harry hesitated; there was obviously something else he wanted to ask. Remus waited.  
"How's Snape?"

Remus had told him about Snape's injuries, without going in to too much detail. 

"He's fine; Draco brought him some healing potions."  
Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"Is Snape doing Malfoy?"  
"I'm fairly certain, yes." He'd only seen Draco going down on Severus, after all, no definite evidence of fucking, _per se_.  
"Hah!" Harry exclaimed. "Well then, he's not in any position to whinge about you and me, is he?"  
"I suppose not…"  
"Anyway." The young man lifted his chin. "I've just come back from Hermione and Ron's. I had a chat to Hermione and she's got a few ideas about ways to discreetly approach the ministry about Snape."  
Remus nodded.  
"Good, thought she might." He glanced up at his friend. "Actually, Harry, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I've noticed you always seem a little down after spending time time with those two."

Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it bothered me for a while, them getting together officially. Well, more than 'bothered'." He added ruefully. "I was jealous that they had… someone and I didn't."  
"I see." The werewolf decided to chance him arm and probe a little deeper. "It wasn't because of the way you felt about Ron?"

Harry stared at him, then barked a laugh.

"Ron? Good gods, no. He's my best mate! Sure we mucked around a bit when we were younger but that was mostly for my benefit. Ron was never really that interested - I didn't have breasts." He lifted an eyebrow. "You thought I was pining for Ron?"  
"It crossed my mind." Remus smiled.  
"Nah, I was just moping 'cause I wanted someone of my own." He was very carefully not looking at the werewolf. "Still do."  
"Harry…"  
"I know, I know – 'in an ideal world _blah blah blah_ ', but seriously, Remus, I'm here if he's not interested. And if he is, well…" the young man looked down at his shoes, "… then I won't get in the way." 

There was a moment of loaded silence – Remus was at a loss for words - then Harry spoke again.

"Can I ask a favour though? If you do go waltzing off into the sunset with Snape – there's some stuff I'd like to try with you first." He was blushing again. "Bondage, and stuff. I trust you."  
Remus gave him an encouraging smile.  
"Thank you, and yes, anytime you want to expand your horizons… Is there anything in particular you wanted to try?"  
Harry cleared his throat.  
"Well now that you mention it… When we had that appointment with Snape, and you tied him up…?"  
"You want me to bind you?" Remus' voice was low and smooth. "Or do you want to bind me?"  
Harry's eyes went wide - turnabout obviously hadn't occurred to him.  
"Either."  
"Are you sure about this, Harry? You do want to play? It's not because you think I'd like it?"  
"No, I've been curious for a while. Just didn't know how to ask." 

He was standing straight and looking Remus in the eye, conquering his embarrassment. Good lad.

"All right, then. We'll start with something simple. Tonight, if you like."  
"Okay. Thanks!" Harry grinned suddenly. "Speaking of which. Fancy anything in particular for dinner?" He held out his phone. "… that can be ordered?" 

Remus was quietly pleased with the turn of events. Even if Harry never developed a taste for the more adventurous practices, his wanting to be actively involved was a step on from the absolute passiveness of the sleeping game.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus had always had an interest in 'gilding the lily', sexually speaking. While he really enjoyed straight forward sucking and fucking, every now and again he liked to indulge a little. Over the years he'd built up a collection of accessories. Nothing too outrageous, nothing that couldn't be shoved into a suitcase for easy transport. Nothing that would scare a novice too much.

"What's that?" Harry was peering at Remus' palmful of thin leather strapping.  
"I'm going to tie this around your penis and balls. It'll stop you ejaculating."  
Harry looked doubtful.  
"Won't that be uncomfortable?"  
"Yes, but not excruciating, and believe me, when you do come it will be spectacular."  
"Oh, all right then."

They were in the werewolf's room, Harry already naked with his wrists secured behind his back. He looked – just as Remus had thought he might – delectable. Remus was still fully dressed though he'd removed his shoes and socks and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He stepped in close to his friend.

"You have to be hard, first."

Harry swayed into his touch as Remus quickly stroked him erect. The werewolf dropped to his knees, planting a kiss at the base of the young man's penis before binding his genitals tightly enough to constrict without causing damage.  
Harry frowned, wriggling.

"That's… _urgh_."  
"It's not going to get any better." Remus smirked then sucked his cock deep into his mouth. Harry yelped, then moaned, then whined as he fully understood exactly how he was being restricted.  
"Remus…!"  
"You can stop this any time, remember." They'd discussed the concept of safe words and Harry had chosen 'bludger'. 

The young man shook his head fiercely. Remus beamed at him then got to his feet.

"Suck me." He unfastened his trousers, watching, but not helping as Harry sank awkwardly to his knees. Not able to use his hands, Harry had to really concentrate on the task, nosing the werewolf's cock into position before using lips and tongue to work him into his mouth. Remus sighed happily, stroking his fingers through his friend's unruly hair.

"You look so good down there."

Harry grinned cheekily, almost losing his prize in the process. Remus chuckled, watching the young man struggle to get his penis back in his mouth. Very soon, however, Harry once more had everything under control. Remus relaxed, luxuriating in his friend's eagerness, but not for too long. He wasn't ready to come just yet. 

"Up." He instructed his charge. "On the bed." Again he didn't help in any way, only smiling a little as Harry landed clumsily on his back. Remus bent down to inspect the bindings and nodded with satisfaction. Harry wasn't in any danger and his cock was purpling nicely. Remus licked him, grinning at the strangled yelp.

"Soon? Please?"  
"Soon. I promise." 

The werewolf undressed, slowly, watching Harry's face the whole time. He was a picture of desire and need, green eyes glittering in his flushed face. 

"Over you go." Remus manoeuvred his friend onto his side, pushing his uppermost leg up out of the way. Harry whimpered as his turgid cock was caught between his thigh and the bed. That would be edging towards painful.  
Remus decided not to linger. It was Harry's first time and his stamina would be non-existent, besides which Remus was aching to sink into that supple body.  
He conjured lubrication, both in Harry's arse and as a good dollop on his hand. 

"I'm going to enjoy this so much." He murmured, smoothing the gel over his penis.  
"What about me?" Harry panted.  
"You will to, but not before I'm done."

Remus lay down behind his friend, angled himself, then shoved. Harry keened, arching his spine to grind his buttocks back against the werewolf's pelvis. Remus thrust lazily, relishing Harry's nearly incoherent pleading. Keeping his wand ready, Remus got himself a good, firm grip on slender hips then began thrusting wholeheartedly. By the time the werewolf was close to coming Harry's incoherency had deteriorated to the point of meaningless noise. 

As Remus came he gasped out the words for a releasing charm and the binding around Harry's cock came free. For once Harry made no noise as climaxed. He was beyond speech, probably beyond lucid thought as well. Remus wrapped his arms around his friend – making sure to steer clear of the over-sensitive penis – and held him while he jerked helplessly.

"All right?" he murmured when the tremors had subsided.  
Harry swore weakly.  
"Snape does this for a living? I have an entirely new respect for him…"  
Remus laughed and untied the young man's wrists.  
"Would you like to stay here tonight?"  
Harry nodded, his eyelids fluttering.  
"Sleep then," Remus whispered, kissing his neck. "You've done well. I'm very proud of you."  
A faint smile moved Harry's lips, and then he was asleep. 

Remus quietly cast the cleaning charms then, still cuddled in behind his friend, settled himself for sleep. What would he say, he wondered, if Harry wanted to do these sorts of things to him? Remus grinned and shut his eyes: he'd probably say yes.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry glowered at the innocuous, suburban door and squared his shoulders. He suspected he was about to do a foolish thing, but then this man had called him fool – and worse – on more than one occasion. Harry knocked on the door.

Snape didn't bother with the niceties, merely standing aside to let him in. Harry, hands in pockets, sauntered down the narrow corridor. It was his overactive imagination, surely, but he heard the door shut behind him like the clang of doom. 

Harry hadn't expected anyone else to be in the house; he stopped dead at the sight of Draco Malfoy perched casually on Snape's kitchen counter.

"Potter." The blond smirked.  
"Malfoy… Is that a skirt?"  
"It's a _kilt_ , you moron."  
"You're never Scottish!"  
Draco sniffed disdainfully.  
"I like kilts. Got a problem with that?"  
Harry turned to look at Snape.  
"I thought we might have a word in private?"

Snape, damn his eyes, was smirking. He nodded at Draco, who slid off the counter, affording Harry a flash of… was he even wearing underwear?

"I'll see you soon, Severus."  
"Good bye, Draco. Give my regards to your mother."

Harry watched him leave, noting absently the definition in his calves and the way the linen shirt stretched over his shoulders. Malfoy had filled out in the past few years. His arse had a very nice curve to it now…  
Harry tore his eyes away. He was not going to get turned on by Malfoy in a skirt. He wasn't.  
No.  
 _No.  
… shit_.

"Well, Potter? What do you want?"

That irritating drawl brought Harry back to himself.

"First of all I'd like to apologise for the scene at the pub. I shouldn't have stepped in like that."  
To his surprise, Snape didn't take the opportunity to berate him for his conduct, instead he simply raised an eyebrow.  
"And?"  
Harry took his courage in both hands.  
"I want to know how you feel about Remus."  
"Why?"  
"Because…" Harry grimaced, hating the amusement on Snape's face. "He's got this ludicrous idea that you and he can pick up where you left off."

Snape regarded him unblinkingly and Harry automatically scrambled to _Occlude_ \- before he remembered the man had no access to magic. That didn't mean he wasn't naturally perceptive, however.

"You don't like the idea."

Well, if honesty was being forced to the surface…

"No, I don't."  
"Don't you think you'd better let Lupin make up his own mind?"  
Harry frowned.  
"Does that mean you'd consider it? Him?"  
"… I had wondered why he suddenly showed his face, after all this time."  
"That's not an answer!"  
"I don't _have_ an answer! I don't _know_ how I feel about the bloody werewolf!" Snape scowled. "In case it's escaped your notice, Potter, I've spent most of my life just surviving. I haven't had the luxury of superfluous emotions."

Harry's lips quirked.

"How do you feel about Draco?"  
"That's none of your sodding business!" 

Ah, the nostril flare, been a long time since he'd had the displeasure to witness that.

"Well, I've said my piece." Harry was feeling smug, as if he'd scored a point somehow. "Thanks for your time. Oh, by the way, Remus – and Mrs Malfoy – have asked me to speak for you to the Ministry. We'll let you know how that goes." 

He walked away, leaving Snape fuming silently in his spartan living room. As he shut the door behind him, he wondered however, if he shouldn't have asked Snape not to mention this visit to Remus…

"Potter came to see me."  
"When?" Remus blinked. "He didn't say anything."  
"No. I imagine he wouldn't." Snape took a sip of his wine. "Wednesday. He wanted to know – essentially - my intentions towards you."  
The werewolf sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Severus. Harry and I – "  
"Potter was under the impression you wanted to 'pick up where we left off'."  
"He said that?"  
"Almost verbatim."  
"Oh."  
"Well, do you?"  
"… If I say yes will I get thrown out and told never to return?"  
"You said 'companionable sex'." Snape said in an accusing tone. "You said nothing about a resumption of our… relationship."

Remus grinned: it was something of a victory to hear the man admit that what they'd had – rushed and imperfect as it had been – had been something other than meaningless fucking.

"Would you have given me a chance if I had?" Snape was eloquent in his silence. Remus' grin softened to warm smile. "That's why I didn't say anything."  
"I'm almost impressed you managed to think that far ahead."

The werewolf inclined his head in acknowledgment of the practically glowing compliment.

"So?"  
"So, what?"  
"Don't be obtuse." Remus grinned. "Do you want me or not?"  
"Want you? For something other than sex?" Snape shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Will you give yourself a chance to find out?"  
"What about Potter?"  
"Harry's said he'd be willing to step aside if you don't want to share."  
"So it's all down to me, is it?" Snape scowled. "What if I don't want to make the decision?"  
"Let's just see what happens." Remus smiled, leaning forward. "Can I stay for a bit?"  
Snape smirked.  
"Would you like to rephrase that?"  
"No."  
"All right. For a _bit_ …"


	24. Chapter 24

"Why do you want me?" 

Remus was jolted out of his post-coital contentment. 

"I have nothing to offer. No assets – I can't even brew your wolfsbane."  
"This isn't a business merger. Besides which, in regards to a lack of assets, I suspect we're even. I'm living at Grimmauld Place because I have nowhere else to go."  
Snape grunted.  
"That and the free sex."  
"There is that." Remus smiled. "But it didn't start out that way. I needed somewhere to live; Harry was rambling about in that mausoleum all on his own. To be honest I wasn't sure how long it'd last. I expected to have to soon move on for one reason or another."  
"And then the sex started."  
"No. And then we discovered we liked the company." Remus paused, grinning. "And _then_ the sex started."  
"Didn't it feel wrong, tupping a student?"  
Remus laughed.  
"'Tupping'? You make him sound like a sheep! _Don't_ say it…!" He warned lightly. "By that point in my perception Harry was so far beyond being a student it was never an issue. I could ask the same of you, you know."  
Snape rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, it was worse, I've known Draco since he was a baby. I resisted his advances for months, but he can be a persuasive little arse when he wants to be. He finally caught me in a moment of weakness…"  
Remus waited.  
"Which was?" he prompted.  
"None of your business."  
"You realise all you've done now is pique my curiosity?"  
"Sod off."  
Remus chuckled. He smoothed his hand down Snape's sternum.  
"Do you want to stop – " he felt the slight increase in tension beneath his palm. " - selling yourself?"

Snape relaxed.

" _Whoring_. Say it like it is, Lupin." He stifled a sigh. "Merlin's balls, yes, but do what instead? I can't brew, I can't teach. I don't have the necessary skills or qualifications to get Muggle work. I could work in a supermarket, I suppose, if I could find or forge the required paperwork to prove my existence. I don't have a lot of options. What I'm doing now is tiresome but at least it's well paid."

Remus leant down to tongue a flat nipple. 

"If you could come back to the Wizarding world, what would you do?"

Snape shifted slightly under his mouth.

"First, I would take a holiday somewhere warm. I've some savings built up and I think I deserve it. Then I would prevail upon the Malfoys' kindness to find accommodation far away from everyone else. And then…" Snape smirked. "I would make it a hobby to write anonymous, argumentative letters to the Prophet."  
"Could I visit you? In your remote location?" Remus was on his side, frotting gently against Snape's thigh.  
"I suppose so. As long as you know when to leave… What are you doing?"

The werewolf had firmly grasped the initiative, and his companion's balls.

"Please, sir, I want more." Remus stretched up to lick Snape's neck.  
"'Sir'? You're doing your best to charm me, aren't you?"  
"Frankly?" The lick became a nip. "Whatever works, Severus."

Snape settled back with his hands behind his head.

"Do your damndest. I'm not going to come again tonight."  
"I don't think I am, either, to be honest." Remus grinned. "But this is nice…" And it was, too, relaxing and comforting, without the pressure to 'perform'.  
"Let me know when you're done and I can get some sleep."  
The werewolf laughed, and desisted.  
"I suppose you're right." He wrapped himself around his bed mate. "Can I stay?"  
"I have clients in the morning."  
"Just for a little while?"  
Snape sighed in a put-upon fashion.  
"I'll set the alarm…"


	25. Chapter 25

Remus watched Harry nudge his scrambled eggs around the plate.

"Did I make it worse?"  
"No. If anything you've bumped things on a bit."  
"Oh. Good." Harry didn't sound too pleased, however. "Malfoy was there." He smirked evilly. "Wearing a kilt."  
"That doesn't surprise me." Remus chuckled.  
"He looked… " 

The werewolf was alerted to an intriguing ambiguity in Harry's tone.

"Yes?"  
"Well, it's not normal wear, is it? Even at the other end of the country."  
"No, true." Remus decided to prod, just a little. "Some men look surprisingly attractive in kilts."  
"Mm." Said Harry, non-committally.  
"I think it'd suit you." Remus waggled his eyebrows. "And imagine the easy access."  
Harry laughed.  
"Yeah, at least it's not like wearing a dress."

The werewolf coughed to cover up his sharp reaction to the sudden image of his friend draped in something slinky and silky, a thin strap slipping off his bare shoulder…

"Have you ever done that?" Harry's curiosity was hesitant but genuine. "Worn a dress?"  
"Once, as a dare, a long, long time ago. I looked so ridiculous I was told to take it off _immediately_!"  
Harry shook his head, still chuckling.  
"Never get me in a dress."  
"You wear robes…?"  
"Not the same thing!" Harry protested. "Besides, I only wear them when I have to." The evil smirk was back. "Wonder what Malfoy would look like in a dress?"  
"Depends on the style."

Harry looked askance at him.

"Seriously," Remus grinned. "There are men who can get away with women's clothes, depending on the style." He thought wistfully of Severus in his skirt suit. "It's always best to keep it simple, though, unless you want to look like a parody."

Harry appeared to remain unconvinced.

"I'll take your word for it." He ate a few more mouthfuls of his breakfast. "Malfoy… It's been years since I've seen him."

Remus made an encouraging noise but otherwise remained silent - it was obvious Harry wanted to talk about something.

"Last time I saw him he was skinny and pointy." Harry grimaced. "We hated each other. It was very - what's the word? - acrimonious. The thing was, there was a time when I thought that we could, you know, get on a bit better."

Remus nodded; this was more coherent detail about the shadowy time towards the end of the war than Harry had ever offered before.

"But he's such a _prick_." Harry scowled. "He was awful to Ron, and Hermione. I know he was scared, we all were, but he didn't have to take it out on my friends." He glanced up at Remus, shame-faced. "I let him fuck me, gods know why. It was terrible – and he was horrible about it afterwards."

Remus had guessed that much, given Harry's early skittishness about sex.

"It's never easy coming face to face with someone you've had a bad experience with. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, Harry."  
"Yeah." The young man looked down at his now cold eggs. "But, when I saw him at Snape's I wanted to – I don't know – prove him wrong, or something. Mental, eh?"  
"No, that's a pretty normal reaction, I'd say." Remus leant back in his chair and winked broadly. "Anyway, I think young Mr Malfoy now has an inkling of your true skill."  
"… What!" Harry stared at him, suspicion edging into alarm. "What did you say?"  
"My actual words were, I believe, 'fucking brilliant'."  
"Oh. Thanks." Harry went crimson but looked smug, nonetheless. "How did that come up in conversation?"  
"Er," said Remus, remembering all too clearly the sight of Draco on his knees in front of Snape. "Can't recall, offhand. Oh, I keep meaning to ask you - " _Elementary diversionary tactics, lesson one: change the subject_. " – how did your not-date with Ginny go on Sunday?"  
"Mates out for a drink and a gossip about the talent." Harry grinned impishly. "Turns out we have vastly different tastes in men. It was… fun."  
"Molly'll be disappointed. She's still holding out for a reconciliation for you two, closely followed by a wedding."  
Harry chuckled.  
"Ginny'll set her straight. That girl's as scary as Hermione…" He pushed his – mostly empty – plate away and stood up. "Gotta go. You be home tonight?"  
"I have no plans."  
"Good." Harry flashed him a groin tinglingly wicked grin. "I'll see you then…"


	26. Chapter 26

Several weeks slid past almost without notice. Severus would still only consent to see Remus on Sunday evenings and – with or without sex – would never let him stay beyond 2 in the morning. He didn't call on the werewolf for any extracurricular activities, either. Remus wasn't unduly bothered; that one time had been very interesting but only because he'd forgot they'd had company. He wasn't at all sure he wanted to get any more involved in Snape's work. 

He and Snape didn't discuss any further the possibility of a relationship, but then again neither did he and Harry. As for the quest to get Snape back his magic? There didn't seem to be much progress there, either, for days and days. Then suddenly, with less than an hour's notice the petitioners were called in before a 'special review committee'. 

_Stall - stall - do nothing - do nothing... then initiate something without warning_ … 

Remus had noted this seemed to be a favourite tactic of the Ministry. Fortunately Harry, Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy were familiar with this strategy and so weren't caught unawares. They – plus Draco and Remus – presented for the hearing in plenty of time and well prepared. Remus volunteered to wait outside. He'd added his official statement to the pile but no one pretended that the voice of a werewolf would have much impact on the Wizengamot. 

The session dragged on for an _age_. Remus had brought a book with him but gave up even trying to read before very long. He paced – the chairs in the ante room weren't very comfortable anyway – and was darkly amused to see he was following a well-worn path, if the marks on the floor were any indication. 

The four petitioners eventually filed out and Remus' heart sank at their grim silence. Narcissa, Draco at her shoulder, turned to the others.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, Miss Granger." She said with icy formality, not registering Remus' presence at all.  
"You're welcome, Mrs Malfoy." Harry replied in a neutral voice. 

Draco gave his childhood nemesis a measuring look before offering his arm to his mother. Remus watched the Malfoys stride off straight-backed, then looked at his two young friends. Harry was glaring at the floor.

"I take it that didn't go as well as we'd hoped?"

Hermione sighed.

"It could have been worse." She reached out to Harry, lightly rubbing his upper arm. "Are you all right?" When he nodded she leant in to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." The witch flashed Remus a pleading look - which the werewolf interpreted as 'take care of him' – then smiled at them both, and left.

"Let's just go." Harry muttered.  
"Home?"  
"Yeah. No. Not yet." He took off, leaving Remus no choice but to follow. "I hate this place." He growled when his companion caught up. "I hate the whole ' _I'm Harry Potter and I'm **special** so you'd better listen to me_ '. And that bloody committee… ' _But you don't like Professor Snape – why are you defending him?'_ They just can't get it through their thick skulls that whether I like someone or not, it won't stop me speaking up for them if they've been done an injustice!" Harry sped up, then turned suddenly into dusty side-corridor.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Here." He pushed open a door and pulled Remus into… a stationary cupboard?  
"Harry?"  
"I want – I need you to fuck me, right now." He was already bracing himself forwards against a sturdy cabinet. "Please, Remus." Harry whispered.  
"I wasn't going to refuse." The werewolf stepped up close behind him, running his hands over tense shoulders. "You just took me by surprise." He nipped the young man's neck. "Hard?"  
" _Hard_."

Remus hitched Harry's royal blue silk robes up and out of the way before quickly casting the appropriate charms, including an Imperturbable on the room. If his friend needed to yell he wasn't going to stop him for fear of being overheard. 

"Ready?"

Harry nodded, his fingers curling for purchase against the wood of the cabinet. Remus pushed sharply, then, not giving the young man time to adjust, began his assault. He pounded relentlessly into Harry's arse, supporting them both as his partner gave himself over entirely into his control. Harry's throaty moans increased in intensity until they were almost deafening in the small space. Remus reached around and roughly fisted his friend's cock.

"Now, Harry." He growled into his ear, and Harry obeyed, coming with a high-pitched sound that gave the werewolf goose bumps. Harry's arse clenched rhythmically around Remus' penis, forcing him to his own blinding climax. 

Remus hadn't finished coming down before Harry wriggled free to turn around and cuddle impossibly close. The werewolf wrapped the young man in his arms. 

"All right?" He murmured into his hair.  
"Yeah, thanks." Harry mumbled against his chest. He stopped Remus as the older wizard withdrew his wand to cast the cleaning charms. "Don't." He smiled lop-sidedly up into his friend's face. "I want to walk out of here with werewolf cum dripping out of my arse. Just my way of telling the Ministry what I think of 'em."  
Remus grinned.  
"We could go and have a have a cup of tea, if you like. You could leave a wet spot on one of their chairs."  
Harry's eyes sparkled with laughter. He pulled the werewolf down for a kiss.  
"I like the way you think, Remus. Yeah, let's do that..."


	27. Chapter 27

It was a Thursday afternoon and Remus had just made himself a well-earned cup of tea. He'd been alone in the house all day, working steadily with hardly any breaks, the notes and parchments for his latest assignment spread over the kitchen table. Remus settled back in his chair and lifted his cup, breathing in the heartening aroma of Beeston's Old County Best. Not a subtle blend by any means but definitely invigorating. Anticipating the first taste, he brought the cup to his lips.  
Someone was knocking on the front door, loud enough to wake Walburga Black's portrait. The werewolf flinched automatically - even though Mrs Black had been magically silenced for months he still expected to hear her screaming at the slightest provocation. 

Remus gazed at his cup, debating whether to take it with him or just ignore the interruption and drink his tea regardless. The knocking got louder and, with a regretful sigh, Remus set down his cup and stood up. Hopefully whoever it was could be dealt with quickly enough that his tea wouldn't go cold.

The werewolf blinked.

Snape – still wearing expensive Muggle clothes… and looking slightly manic, truth be told – was standing on his doorstep.  
"Severus? Come in…" Remus stepped aside to let him pass but Snape didn't move. "Severus?" 

There was a pale coloured stick clutched tightly in the ex-spy's hand. 

"That's a wand." Remus said stupidly.  
"I got it this morning." Snape rasped. "From the Ministry."  
"How - ?"

Before he could get the question out, Snape was inside, the door was slammed shut and he found himself shoved up hard against a wall. Snape threaded his long fingers through Remus' hair, cradling his skull as he pinned him pelvis to pelvis. The wand was nowhere in sight.

"My magic's back, Remus." He whispered, gazing intently in to rather startled amber eyes.  
"That's – "

Again Remus wasn't able to finish a sentence, this time because he was being kissed, open mouthed and urgently. His body responded long before his brain caught up and he pushed forward with his hips, shuddering as his almost instantaneous erection ground against Snape's.  
Still holding the werewolf's head tightly, Snape pulled back a little. 

"I feel…" he panted, "I feel…" 

Remus had a glimpse of ecstatic black eyes and flushed cheeks before he was back to being kissed, only this time he met the invasion with a corresponding enthusiasm. There'd been times in Remus' life where it had been prudent not to use magic but he'd never had it forcefully kept from him. He could only imagine what it was like now for Snape, after being denied for so long, to have that energy coursing through his body.

Remus pulled Snape's shirt free before flicking open the fastenings of his trousers. He reached down to cup the man's testicles, squeezing gently, then running his palm up the length of his penis. Snape shuddered, breathing harshly against Remus' mouth as his companion wrapped his erection in strong fingers.

"Yesss…" he hissed, pushing forward into the werewolf's grasp, then throwing his head back as he was rhythmically wanked. Remus worked faster, biting down on Snape's neck as he literally pulled him towards orgasm. 

Snape came with a guttural moan, his semen pulsing out warmly over Remus' wrist. He slumped forward, his arms relaxing over the werewolf's shoulders as he engaged him again in an unhurried kiss. Remus relaxed into the embrace, content for the moment to let Snape savour the afterglow. He figured he'd get his sooner rather than later, anyway. 

"Remus…" Snape was resting his forehead against the werewolf's, one hand cupping his cheek. His eyes were half-closed but there was an almost-smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Remus gave him a rather soppy grin, and was about to lift his hand to brush through lank black hair when he caught movement in his peripheral vision. Tensing, he shifted his head enough to confirm that he and Snape were not alone. 

Harry – wide-eyed, wild-eyed – stood gaping at them from the base of the stairs…


	28. Chapter 28

Remus ignored the guilty impulse to leap away from Snape. It wasn't as if they'd been doing anything wrong, now, was it? How long had Harry been watching anyway?

"Harry." He said cheerfully. "Didn't see you there."

Severus didn't pull away either, if anything he shifted a little closer. He grabbed Remus' hand - the one he'd come all over - and without taking his eyes off their spectator, lapped up the thick smear of semen. Remus bit back a groan: if that wasn't enough to draw his attention back to his raging erection, the naked lust on Harry's face certainly was. 

Okay, so now what?

Snape turned back to the werewolf and kissed him. Remus did groan this time, and when he was breathlessly aroused all over again, Snape pulled away slightly to smirk at him… then extended his hand to Harry in invitation. The werewolf watched the young man shift nervously, blushing as he teetered on the edge of a decision. Under his tutelage Harry was beginning to relax and explore the possibilities of sex, but would this be too strange for him? 

Snape gave Remus a charged glance then stepped away to advance slowly on Harry. Hips rolling, radiating power and control he _stalked_ the young man – that was the only way to describe it. Excellent. 

The two men took each other's measure in silence, then Harry poked Snape hard in the chest.

"I'm going to fuck you, first." He challenged.  
Snape lowered his face 'til he was nose to nose with his antagonist.  
"And then I'll fuck you."  
Remus growled silently: _what about him_? He wasn't going to be left out of this!  
"My room, now." He marched past them and up the stairs.

The first thing he did when the three of them were behind his closed bedroom door, was to cup Harry's head in his hands and kiss him, gently, coaxing his lips open. He took his time and it had the desired effect: Harry sighed, relaxing under his hands and mouth. Confrontational sex was all very well but Remus didn't want that this time. As the werewolf was distracting his friend so effectively, Snape moved to stand behind the young man. He stroked his hands over Harry's shoulders, down his back, around and over his chest. He also took his time, acclimatising Harry to his presence, Remus suspected. One of Snape's hands dropped lower, sliding over Harry's belly to his groin while his other hand found the bottom edge of the young wizard's shirt. 

Remus nuzzled his friend's lips then pulled away, smiling. 

"Better?"  
Harry chuckled, shaking his head ruefully.  
"Yeah…"  
"We're not hurrying this." The werewolf cautioned his partners. "I want to savour you both properly."  
"I'm still fucking him before he fucks me." There was a lazy sort of belligerence in Harry's tone but as he was leaning back against Snape, letting the man unbutton his shirt, Remus didn't think it was meant to provoke.

The werewolf did his bit, unfastening Harry's jeans and pushing them down past his hips as Snape stripped away his shirt. Harry let Snape support him as Remus finished tugging off his shoes, socks, and jeans. 

"No underwear, Potter? How risque." Snape purred in his ear.  
"Oh shut up." Harry was smirking, though, standing there naked and half hard, already looking dishevelled and fuckable. He turned to face Snape. "Your turn." He said, now leaning comfortably against Remus, who took full advantage by reaching around to fondle his balls. 

The ex-spy raised an eyebrow but complied, efficiently finishing the job the werewolf had started down in the entrance hall. When he was done, he and Harry both turned to give Remus an uncannily similar look of '… _well_?'. The werewolf chuckled, pulling his jumper over his head.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." Remus nodded towards the bed as he toed off his shoes. 

As confident as Harry seemed, and as blasé as Snape appeared, lying back against the pillows, neither of them moved to do much until Remus joined them on the bed. Harry in particular didn't seem to know where to put himself. 

"Kneel between his legs." Remus suggested quietly to his friend. "Get him ready." 

Harry faltered in his spell casting as Snape, smirking, obligingly spread his thighs. 

Remus snuggled up behind Harry. 

"Use your fingers." He whispered into the young man's ear. "You know what to do." Remus smiled indulgently as Harry tentatively reached forward to stroke and tease Snape's cock and anus. It helped his confidence enormously as the ex-spy responded – apparently despite himself - and before long Harry had three fingers lodged in Snape's arse. 

"Good." Remus nuzzled Harry's neck, then glanced at Snape. "Severus? What's best for you?"

Snape gave the young man a considering look, then rolled over onto his hands and knees. 

"Get on with it, Potter." He growled back over his shoulder. Frowning in concentration, Harry positioned himself, then pushed. 

Remus lay down beside them, watching greedily as the two men moved together. Harry was a little hurried and clumsy, true, but Snape was effortlessly matching, then guiding, his younger partner's actions. _Beautiful_. And far too arousing for the werewolf to keep his hands to himself. 

"Stop." Remus ordered. "On your sides…"  
Harry looked puzzled but Snape smirked, guessing what Remus had in mind.  
"Lie down, Potter." 

Flustered and flushed, Harry withdrew from Snape then flopped down on his side. Severus exchanged a look with Remus before settling himself, also on his side, in front of Harry. The older wizards helped the younger reseat himself in Snape's arse, then Remus spooned in behind him.

"Relax." The werewolf nuzzled his neck. "You'll like this."

Harry was trembling by the time Remus had finished thoroughly preparing him - he moaned as he was smoothly penetrated. 

"All right?" Remus whispered, hoarse with the need to fuck, his balls flush against Harry's buttocks. Harry nodded jerkily and Remus reached across him to stroke Snape's flank.  
"Slowly now…"

Trapped between the two men, Harry could only shiver and whimper and hang on to Snape as he _took_ and was taken simultaneously. It was far too much stimulation and he buried his face in Snape's back, howling as he came. With a great effort of will, Remus held still until his friend stopped quivering, but when he made to move again Harry yelped. 

"Sorry. 'm too sensitive."  
"That's all right." Remus kissed his shoulder as he pulled out as gently and smoothly as he could. "I can manage on my own – "  
"No you bloody won't." Snape growled breathlessly. "Get over here and finish this properly!" 

Remus needed no further encouragement and he scrambled over Harry to Snape. Grinning weakly, Harry wriggled backwards a little, giving the two men more room. 

Snape was on his back again, knees drawn up and apart, his anus loose and visibly dripping with Harry's semen. Remus sank in to him with a euphoric groan. They held still, gazing at each other for a perfect moment, then:

"Move, you bastard." Snape rasped.

Remus laughed joyfully and did as he was told, curling over the slender body as he worked to bring them both to completion... 

Harry was dead to the world, tucked up tightly behind him, an arm draped over his waist. Snape, likewise, was asleep, stretched out on his back on Remus' other side, one hand flung up above his head, the other wedged between the werewolf's thighs. Remus sighed happily, resting his chin on Snape's shoulder. 

As his eyes closed and he drifted down in to sleep, he had the incongruent thought that his tea would be stone cold by now…


	29. Chapter 29

Snape hadn't disappeared while Harry and Remus slept, though he hadn't hung around for long once they were all awake either. He'd flashed Harry a smirk then kissed a sleep-fuddled Remus. 

"Sunday?" he asked, caressing the werewolf's chin. Remus nodded, and it wasn't until Snape was long gone he remembered he had questions to ask the man – about the Ministry and his magic.  
"Should I be insulted he didn't ask me?" Harry grumped.  
"No." Remus yawned and stretched before rolling over on to his side to grin at his friend. "Well?"  
"What?" Harry hedged, a blush creeping up his neck.  
"Was that your first threesome?"  
"… yes."  
"And? Did you enjoy it?"  
"Are you fishing for compliments?"  
"No." Remus chuckled. "Just curious."

Harry relaxed back against the pillow.

"It was… intense." He shook his head, a sly grin sneaking over his lips. "I don't know. I can't say for sure on just one go, can I?"  
"Very wise." Remus' attempt at 'solemn' was sabotaged by his wide grin. He leant over to give his friend a smacking kiss. "I really need a cup of tea."  
"Right now?" Harry's eyes were bright and mischievous. He was stroking a fingertip down the werewolf's sternum.  
"Yes." Remus trailed off into a rumbling groan as the young man's hand encountered his penis. "Soon…" 

Hermione had all the details about Snape – as Harry discovered when he fire-called her later that evening. 

Snape had – apparently – had an Auror team escort him to the Ministry early that morning, where he'd been summarily debriefed about his rights and responsibilities before the blocking spell was lifted. He wasn't given any explanations, or a chance to ask questions, just ordered to submit to a tracking charm before being given a wand. He was on a three-year probation for good behaviour. He wasn't allowed to consort with dark wizards, or brew anything from a list of restricted potions. He could leave the country if he wished but he was not allowed in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, or their surrounding environs - for no less than a mile – without a jolly good reason plus a Ministerial dispensation. Furthermore he could use public floos but had to submit requests in writing to access private. 

"How did you find all this out?" Remus asked.  
"Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione said. "She's standing surety for Professor Snape and she asked me to witness."  
"Why you?" Harry wondered.  
Hermione shrugged.  
"She needed someone impartial, someone not in the Ministry's pocket. She may not like me but she knows I can be trusted."  
"And Severus can brew again?" Remus smiled. "He'll be happy about that." On more than one occasion in the past Snape had waxed damn-near poetic about his desire to brew and study in peace.  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes, well." She said. "I suspect he might not have been allowed if his skills weren't needed by the Ministry."  
"Either way, the restriction's are only for three years." Remus glanced at Harry. "He'll be much happier."  
Harry nodded, giving the werewolf a tiny smile and significant look.  
"Never thought I'd hear myself say this, but Snape's about due for some happiness." 

An owl arrived at Grimmauld Place later in the week, carrying a note inviting both Remus and Harry to Snape's house on Sunday night, for a dinner celebrating his retirement from 'the game'. He'd also invited Draco, but they didn't know that 'til they arrived and found the Malfoy scion already there.

"Draco." Remus was pleasant.  
"Lupin." He was answered with the barest civility before Draco and Harry resumed glaring at each other.  
"That's getting to be extremely tiresome." Snape said as he handed them each a glass of wine. "You're not children any more."

Both young men seemed a little taken aback by the comment, but it put a stop to their more overt hostility during dinner. 

Snape had provided roast beef, again; Remus was beginning to suspect it was the only thing he could cook. It was still delicious, however, and the four men ate heartily. There wasn't much conversation, not with everyone concentrating on their food, but there were definite… undercurrents. Remus and Snape might be smiling openly at each other – or rather, Remus smiled and Snape refrained from sneering – but there were plenty of stealthy glances from Harry to Draco, and vice versa, along with glances from both of them towards the two older wizards. Remus noticed Snape keeping the young wizards glasses topped up. Something was obviously afoot…

"Congratulations, Severus." Remus raised his glass at the conclusion of the meal. "What are you planning to do? Will you keep this place?"  
"No. Narcissa will be selling it but thanks to the Malfoy generosity – " Snape inclined his head to Draco. "I'm being given the proceeds as an interest free loan. With that I'll be able to purchase a suitable property, and equip a decent potions laboratory."  
"What about your… ah… collection?" Remus grinned, jerking his head towards Snape's 'office'.  
"I'll be keeping some of that." He sipped his wine. "Some of the less irregular pieces of equipment at least. I'm sure I'll find a ready market for the rest."  
"Isn't it unkind to just dump your clients?" Draco leered. "Where will they go to have their special needs seen to?"  
"Frankly, I don't care." Snape shrugged. Then he smirked. "I've left a voice message on my work number, giving another number they can call if interested."  
"You've arranged for another, er, specialist?" Remus asked.  
"Oh no." Snape's smirk was practically demonic. "I've given them Magdelene DeLancey's private studio number."  
The werewolf laughed.  
"Weren't a lot of your clients her friends?"  
"Some, but not all. Most of the sad fucks won't recognise the number. It'll drive her insane." Snape was clearly delighted to be able to indulge his vindictiveness towards someone he might well blame for his recent misery.  
"How soon 'til you move?" Remus poured himself another glass of wine.  
"Soon. I want to be out of here before it goes on the market."  
"If you need somewhere you could stay with us." Harry looked surprised at his offer. "There's a lot of room…" he finished lamely.  
"I don't think so, Potter." Draco drawled. "If Severus will be a guest anywhere it'll be at the Manor! We've got even more room, and it's clean…"

They bickered back and forth, getting louder and more sarcastic and angrier with each pass, until Severus lost patience.

"Enough!" he roared, bringing his palm down with a loud smack on the table. "Why don't you just go away and fuck each other and leave the grownups in peace!"  
 _Silence_.  
"Well?" Draco smirked at a shocked and scarlet Harry.  
" _What_?"  
"If you're afraid, Potter…"  
Harry stuck out his chin.  
"I'm never afraid of you!"  
"Fine."  
" _Fine_." Harry stood up. "Come on then..."

This was getting out of hand; Remus opened his mouth to interrupt but snapped it shut again at Snape's light touch on his thigh. He glanced inquiringly at his host, who shook his head slightly. _Leave them be_.

"Front room, Draco." Snape called after the blond as he stalked from the room, Harry in close pursuit.  
Remus frowned at him.

"You set them up!"  
"Yes." Snape drained his glass.  
"… why?"  
"Don't tell me you haven't seen _that_ – " Snape nodded in the direction the young men had disappeared. " - coming for ages? Even if they didn't."  
"But… they hate each other."  
"Do they?"  
"They used to."  
"A lot's changed." The corner of Snape's mouth twitched. "We've all changed." He lounged back in his chair. "I'm going to Greece for a few weeks. Would you like to accompany me?"  
Remus blinked.  
"When?"  
"After the next full moon." Snape quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid enough to take a werewolf on holiday during full moon."  
A holiday? Together? Remus could feel a lovely, comfortable glow starting in his gut.  
"Why Greece?"  
"There's a wand maker in Areopoli who's supposed to be very good." Snape fished out his wand and scowled at it. " _Pine_. I ask you…!"  
"Thank you, yes. I'd love to. Always wanted to see Greece."  
"Very well then." Snape gestured with his wand and sent the dirty plates over to the sink. "Might be wise to check and see the children haven't killed each other, then, if you don't mind, we'll retire your place. It'll be quieter there."  
"Of course." 

Remus knew he was grinning foolishly as he followed Snape down the corridor to the bedrooms, but he didn't particularly care. For the first time in years he was going on holiday. Not only that he was going on holidays with _Snape_ …


	30. Chapter 30

Areopoli was far enough away from Athens to not be wholly caught up in the sporting madness of the capital, but even so there was no getting away completely from the Muggle 'games'. Every café, every bar and restaurant seemed to have a television permanently tuned to the action. 

Remus and Severus sipped strong black coffee in the shade outside what had become their favourite café. The newly reinstated potions master cast a dour glance at the television and shook his head. 

"Only the Muggles could take a survival skill and turn it into a competitive sport."  
Remus chuckled.  
"It's interesting though, isn't it? The variety of events. And don't you feel like cheering when Britain's competing?" He laughed at his companion's raised eyebrow. "Oh you do, you know you do."  
"I do not. Though I'll concede it's good to see us doing so well in the medal count."

Remus grinned but didn't pursue the matter.

"Shall we go for a walk?"  
"It's _hot_ , Lupin."  
"I'll buy you an ice cream." The werewolf leant close and lowered his voice. "I'll let you lick it off my cock."  
"Curse your subtle manipulations, wolf." The sarcasm was so dry it practically crackled. Then he sighed. "Oh very well."  
"The ice cream or the walk?"  
"Both. If you want to go traipsing about in the broiling sun then by all means, lets."

Remus wasn't fooled by the acerbity. Severus might complain about the heat but that didn't mean he didn't love soaking it up. They'd only managed to avoid extreme sunburn because a local witch had sold them a sun block lotion far more potent than anything the Muggles had to offer.

They finished their coffees and waved goodbye to the café owner and his pretty, plump daughter.

"Stop smiling at her, Lupin, you'll give her ideas."  
"I don't think so," Remus settled his straw hat neatly on his head. "She knows perfectly well I'm with you." He couldn't speak Greek, she couldn't speak English but - after flicking a questioning glance between the two men - she'd beamed when he'd smiled in response to her unspoken inquiry. "Anyway, I'm not the one indiscriminately oozing sex appeal."  
Severus rolled his eyes.  
"It's your imagination."

Ooh, no it wasn't. Perhaps it was a side effect of the sexualisation of his job, perhaps it was a result of – for once - not having to stay buttoned up for his own safety, but Severus' years in the Muggle wilderness had wrought significant changes in the man. Long ago Remus had been privileged to glimpse the bright, sexual being Snape was at his core. It'd been hidden beneath layers of sarcasm and spite, a vulnerability, something precious sacrificed in the fight against Voldemort, but now…? Severus may not have enjoyed being a sex worker, but he did enjoy sex and it showed, in his walk, in the way he challenged people with his gaze, and in the way his lips quirked when he was thinking about doing rude things to Remus. Just as he was now.

"Let's go down to the beach. You can buy me an ice cream there."

Did it count as public sex if you were under a disillusionment charm? Maybe they should have cast _Muffliato_ as well…

The contrast between the chill of the ice cream and the heat of Snape's mouth was toe-curling. Not to mention the man's fingers in his arse, twisting in _juuuust_ the right spot…

When Remus came he bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood, but Snape was there, soothing the almost-wound with his still-cool tongue as he rubbed himself to climax against the werewolf's thigh. 

Momentarily fatigued, they lay together on the sand. 

"I think we should go in, now." Remus twisted to kiss Severus' nose.  
"You're finally admitting it's too hot?"  
"Nope. But I want to do more of this and I don't fancy getting sand in my bum."  
"Fair enough." Snape withdrew his new wand – laurel wood – and wordlessly performed the cleaning charms. "We'll pick up supplies on the way back." He smirked at the werewolf. "More food…"

Remus grinned, reaching up to card his fingers through straight, black hair.

"Are we lovers?"

The silence stretched and Remus wondered if he'd overstepped the mark, but, damn, these past couple of weeks together had been wonderful. Just him and Snape, relaxing in to each other, exploring. It's what should have happened years ago.  
"You really are an idiot, Lupin." Severus stood up and refastened his trousers. "Come on, get dressed." He started to walk away then shot him a sultry look back over his shoulder. "I want more ice cream."  
Remus laughed and scrambled to his feet. That was a definite 'maybe', because - as he was discovering with Snape - you could ignore what he _said_ , it was all in the eyes…


	31. Chapter 31

Harry examined the plastic donkey with its fake straw hat, and laughed.

"This is really tacky."  
"It's traditional, you know," Remus winked. "To bring back gifts of appalling taste." He demonstrated how, if you lifted the donkey's tail, a chocolate 'dung' ball dropped out of its backside.  
"Ew." Harry wrinkled his nose, but he was still laughing. "What's that say?" He pointed to the short string of Greek words emblazoned along the animal's flank.  
"'Greetings from Areopoli', I suspect." The werewolf grinned. "Though it could just as easily read 'You foreigners are Crazy.' I wouldn't know."

Harry placed the souvenir on the mantelpiece.

"Did you have a good time?" He included Snape in his glance.  
"We did, yes, thank you." Snape answered for them both. "Despite Lupin insisting on sniffing out every establishment that catered to tourists so he could find you the perfect gift." His expression made clear his feelings for the plastic donkey.

Remus smirked at him, then turned again to Harry.

"How're things? How've you been?"  
"Quiet. Good." Harry paused, hunching his shoulders. "Malfoy's been spending a lot of time here."

Remus wondered at his friend's apparent defensiveness, then it dawned on him that Harry wasn't sure what his reaction would be to having a Malfoy around. The werewolf looked about with mock incredulity.

"The house is still standing?"  
" _Arse_." Harry grinned, relaxing.  
"Is Draco hiding from his mother again?" Severus asked, and Harry smirked evilly.  
"Yes."  
"Narcissa is determined that the Malfoy line won't die out." Snape answered the inquiry implicit in the werewolf's raised eyebrow. "She _will_ have grandchildren; they _will_ be pureblood and they _will_ be legitimate. She's agreed to leave her son alone to organise something himself – at least until he turns 24 – but that doesn't mean she won't hesitate to nag."  
"Ah…" Remus hid a grin behind his hand. "Well, in that case, it's only charitable to offer sanctuary."  
"Don't expect any thanks." Harry grumbled. "Malfoy already swans about here like he owns the place." The young man abruptly changed demeanour, shoving a hand through his hair. "Um, Draco and I have been talking…" He lifted his chin determinedly. "And we want to know if we're on the outer. So to speak. Now that you two…" he gestured helplessly. "You know."  
"Making assumptions, Potter?" Snape quirked an eyebrow. "For all you know Lupin and I might have made the decision to go our separate ways."

It was Harry's turn to lift an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" he drawled, eyeing the way Remus was leaning into Snape. "Yeah, because that's obviously what happened."  
"Be that as it may… 'On the outer'." Snape tilted his head, black eyes glinting. "Do you want to be?" 

Harry snorted.

"Malfoy and I both prefer to bottom, which means – " he cleared his throat. "We'd be happy if - "

The werewolf chuckled.

"You'd like to keep us around?"  
"Would you mind?" Harry was doing a lousy job of hiding his eagerness. "But if you two want to be exclusive or something we'll be fine, I'm sure."  
"Well, I wouldn't be in a hurry to kick either of you out of bed." Snape gave a superior sort of sniff. "Lupin?" 

Asking the werewolf's opinion, now, in front of Harry was just for show. The dilemma of 'the boys' was one Remus and Snape had talked over one night when they were both drunk enough to be somewhat reckless - or was it open? – emotionally. It transpired that Snape had been reluctant to give Remus any indication about the possibility of commitment because of his… fondness for Draco. He didn't want to shunt the boy aside, much the same as Remus didn't want to lose Harry. Once they'd sorted that out it was just a short, logical – albeit drunken - step to agreeing that they could both keep their younger bed mates. Heck, they could even _share_ , if the boys were agreeable. Looking at Harry now, remembering him sandwiched between Severus and himself, Remus was more than open to the idea.

"Fine by me."  
"Great, thanks!" Harry seemed to sag in relief. "We were hoping you'd say that."

Snape half-smirked then faced Remus, leaning down to brush a kiss over his lips.

"I need to go home for a short while."  
"Come back later?" the werewolf offered.

Snape nodded, flicking a glance towards Harry. 

"Didn't you say something about needing a shower?" He asked Remus.  
"I did, yes." Remus grinned. "Might as well do that now. See you this evening. Bring some fish and chips for dinner, if you don't mind."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"And you said you'd never get tired of fried aubergine." 

He nodded to Harry then activated the floo and stepped through.

 

"What was that about a shower?" Harry grinned. Remus reached out to pull the young man close, wasting no time in nibbling his throat.  
"I'm guessing you really, really want to be fucked."  
Harry whimpered, melting against the werewolf.  
"I really, really do."  
"Upstairs, then. To the bathroom."

_This was so good_ …

Remus was almost ready to admit that his feelings for Severus might run deeper than he'd let himself believe but pounding into Harry as he was splayed face first against the shower tiles was just so damn good. All that was needed to make this encounter perfect would be Snape on his knees behind him, pulling apart his buttocks and tonguing his arse. 

Remus came with a harsh groan, one arm clasped tightly around his young friend, holding him still while he pumped his release into him. 

"Remus… Please…" Harry moaned. The werewolf gathered himself enough to reach over the man's hip and wrap his hand around a straining erection. Four strokes and it was over: Harry slumped forward, quivering as Remus nuzzled his neck and shoulder.

"Shit, I've missed you." Harry murmured into the tiles.  
"I missed you, too."  
"Even with Snape at your beck and call?"  
Remus chuckled.  
"Even so."  
Harry sighed happily, making the werewolf smile.  
"Time to get dressed…"

Not surprisingly, Draco arrived in time for dinner, but he brought with him a good supply of cold beer. He and Harry sat in opposite chairs at the table and spent the meal niggling at each other, out of habit – Remus suspected – or as a way to divert their growing affection until they were ready to deal with it. In the future, perhaps, the two young wizards would draw closer to each other and away from their older mentors, but not yet. 

Remus exchanged a glance with Snape, and smiled. This state of affairs between the four of them could be ridiculously complicated – or very simple. For the moment though, Remus was content to just relax and see which way the wind blew…


End file.
